The Preyingmantis
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: Previously 'The Key Party.' "There's nothing left to say. We're beautiful garbage. Throw it all away; wash you off in the shower. Actions speak louder than words, so don't tell me that you love me now." - Porcelain Black. It was supposed to be just another party with drugs, sex, and teenagers, but this one ended in bloodshed...
1. Character Background Closed

**All submitted characters are subject to change so if I pick yours, please don't be upset.** I need about twelve characters. Some of them need to be mean, so don't be afraid. They can't all be "sob stories" (the ones with the tragic backgrounds). I'll also need more people to either be gay, bi-sexual, or bi-curious (because, let's face it, the whole world isn't straight). The plot will be a little like this I guess:

**_Someone wants to have a little fun to kick off their high school life and what better way than a party full of sex, drugs, and…murder? Everyone has a part to play, and not everyone will leave this party alive._**

Please send these to me in a** private message**, not a review because I want it to be fun for everyone and if everyone knows about your character then that takes the fun away! I hope a lot of people will do this because this is my first SYOC fic. If it goes well, I'll make more!

Name (Including nickname [optional]):

Sexual orientation:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (includes Skin Color/Race, Eye Color, Hair Color and Length, and anything else physical you can think of):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Grade Year (9th, 10th, etc. It's okay if they got held back a year or two...or if they were bumped ahead a grade or two):

Odd Fact (totally optional):

Talent:

A secret no one knows (or one person knows but name the person):

Does this character drive:

Does this character like one of the main characters:

Background (Not too long please):

Do you care if your character dies:

Do you want your character to be a murderer:

Again, all characters I choose are subject to minor change. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 1: All or Nothing

_**IMPORTANT: So, I reviewed all the submissions and I think I've chosen everyone I want to choose, but there's still a chance until Friday. Also, I can publish this chapter because it doesn't give away TOO much! The next chapter will definitely have all the confirmed characters; I won't write any more until I get all the submissions, so you might have to wait until Saturday! Hope you like this chapter! Leave a review telling me what you think.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Killer's POV<strong>_

"The Killer"

Ha, just last week I'd never thought I'd be a killer. I might have killed myself, but I never thought I'd kill anyone else. I can't tell you who I am or who I'll be around, because that'd be too easy for you. I've gone through a lot of trouble to get where I am right now, so I can't let you skip steps and figure out who I am before the fun begins.

I'll tell you one thing though: I'm not Cat. My precious Kitty Kat…I never wanted to hurt her. Don't worry, she's not dead. She's just…not in the best of positions right now. I never meant for her to end up in that psych—

Well, that's too much that you don't need to know.

I didn't kill everyone—don't get me wrong—and I don't hate any of them either. They were all my friends more or less, but sometimes…you just _snap_. I killed a lot of people, many of them were people I shared classes with, but I hurt Cat the most. I let someone else take my place in jail and I let Cat—sweet innocent Cat—lose her mind. I loved her, and I always will. I can't forgive myself for what I did to her, but I have to keep moving forward, claiming my innocence so the authorities don't know the truth.

You'll know the truth soon enough though, don't you worry.


	3. Chapter 2: Gangsta Sexy

_**A/N: So, I've been itching to go ahead and get this story started and I finally can! This is just a filler chapter basically though, to set the scenes**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**"I'm just so damn flossy and I know what you like. There ain't no gangsta like me; I'm a give it to ya every time." ~ Hollywood Undead "Gangsta Sexy"**_

_**Hillary**_

You know, I really hate school. It's so boring having to share classes with losers that can't even act, sing, or do anything else besides blink. _Some_ losers can't even do that last one right. It's my senior year at this _stupid_ art school and I'm _not_ having fun! Hollywood Arts is supposed to be the prime life school, full of partying, cool people, and _fun_! I want my senior year to end with a bang dammit.

And I think I know just how to do that.

What better way to end your senior year than with a party? Everyone loves parties. _But_, I'm not going to let _every_one come to _my_ party. This won't be just any party—mind you—this is going to be a _special_ party.

My daddy, because he loves me, is gonna let me have whatever kind of party I want and he's going to buy me whatever I want. It's the least he can do for the way he used to treat me.

Anyway, Daddy gave me money for my party and I'm gonna get my bestie Jade to help me plan it. But before we do that, I need to get my hair touched up at the salon; can't have brown roots showing, now can I? I want Jade to come with me, but she _hates_ beauty salons.

Her loss.

"Hey, hey, Blue Jay," I shout into my new, top-of-the-line cell phone as the tires of my new yellow Mustang (courtesy of Daddy) screech out of the salon parking lot with the latest Ginger Fox song blaring through my speakers.

"Turn that crap down!" Jade yells into my ear. I scoff, roll my eyes, and turn the volume down a bit. "I'm leaving the salon now," I tell her after a flip of my hair and Ginger Fox quiets down. "I'll be at your place in ten. Puh-_lease_ hide _all_ your creepy crap for when I get there. You know I _hate_ seeing all that weird stuff you collect."

"Fine," Jade spits, "But you're no fun, Hill. See you in ten." _Click_. She never was one for saying goodbye. That's probably what I love about her then; I'll never have to worry about her saying goodbye like my mom did. God I miss her…

But _any_way, I pull up to Jade's house—which is, if you ask me, no bigger than my pool house—and I pull the spare key from under the mat to unlock the door. "Honey, I'm home!" I call up the stairs. There's a loud smashing, followed by Jade's angry shout. "Shut the hell up with all that yelling and get the hell up here!" she shouts back to me.

I sigh angrily and climb up the stairs, my white wedges _clump_ing on her stairs. I hate Jade's stairs. They're so boring and white and filled with stains. Jade doesn't like animals that much, but there are a hell of a lot of piss and shit stains on these stairs.

I kick the door open to her room and the door slams against Jade's wall with a loud _bang_.

"Hey, bitch," I greet from the doorway with a smirk. "Sup hoe," she greets back. She's lying on her bed throwing darts at her ceiling. She normally has a picture or poster of something she doesn't like up there. I think this week it's that Tori chick. I don't care for her too much; she's a loser.

I plop down on the bed beside her and take one of her darts. I toss it up to the ceiling and hit Tori's face right in the eye. "Nice shot," Jade congratulates. I shrug on the bed. "Yeah, yeah," I retort.

"So anyway," I begin as she throws another dart. She hits Tori in the nose. "Since it's my last year here at HA before I go to college, I want to have a big ass party." Jade rolls her eyes. "What else is new?" she spits. I roll my eyes. "I want _you_ to help me plan it, stupid," I say as I poke her in the arm. Jade sits up and her darts fall off the bed. She looks down at me with confused eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to help?"

I pull the list of requirements from my Gucci purse that I brought in. "This is the list of things I'm getting for my party," I tell her. Jade reads it over for a few moments with a raised eyebrow. "Why is the _first thing_ on this list a set of locks and keys?" she asks. I laugh softly. "Be_cause_," I begin, "That's the theme of the party!" Jade narrows her eyes. "Since _when_ do your parties have _themes_?" she questions. I shrug again, ruffling the sheets a bit. "They don't," I retort, "But this is a _special_ kind of party."

"Oh God," Jade starts with her eyes clenched shut. "This isn't one of those sex parties is it?" I smirk devilishly, though she can't see it. "Something like that," I retort. "It's a key party, so it'll be fun." Jade sneers. "Those are gross," she spits. I sit up and grab her face. "You say that _now_, Chickie Pie!" I exclaim. "Just wait until we set up the guest list. Then you'll be _begging_ me to come."

Jade rolls her eyes; she's always so skeptical.

"So who are we supposed to invite?" she questions. I tap her nose with the tip of my finger. "That's where you come in, skank," I tell her. "I don't want to invite any losers and you've got a good head on your shoulders. You've been here longer than I have too, so you'll know more people."

Jade sighs. "First of all," she begins, "We need to invite Nye Collins." I raise an eyebrow. "Who the hell is that?" I question. I've never heard of that name in my life. He's probably a loser. "I told you who he is," Jade growls. "He's the guy I've had a crush on for half the semester. I only talk about him—oh, I don't know—every other day?"

I gasp. "Oh, him!" I exclaim. I scrunch my face up with a smile. "He's weird! Are you sure you want him to come?" Jade nods. "Cat has to come too," she adds. I groan. Anyone but Cat, anyone! "Why?" I whine. "She's so annoying." Jade shoves me and almost knocks me off the bed. "You're annoying too, Hill," she points out. "But Cat's my best friend. If she and Nye don't come then I'm not coming."

I give an annoyed sigh. "But you know she's not gonna come unless that James guy comes," I remind her. "She also won't come unless that freak Robbie comes. They're both so stupid." Jade crosses her arms. "As much as I don't like Robbie," she starts, "You'll invite him so Cat can come. She likes him so this would mean they get to spend more time together." She pauses for a moment and uncrosses her arms.

"How the hell does a key party work anyway?"

I laugh softly. "You've never heard of a key party?" I question. "The hell is wrong with you, Blue Jay? A key party is where certain people get keys and the rest of the people get locks. Then the people with keys go around trying to open all the locks. Whoever successfully opens a person's lock, those two _have_ to have sex at least once during the night or else. It's perfect!"

"How is that perfect?" Jade shouts back. "That's gross! What if I get Robbie? I don't wanna sleep with him!" I wrap my arm around Jade's shoulders and pull her close to me. "Don't sweat it, Chicken Shit. I'll make sure you get that dude you like." Jade sighs and looks down. "Whatever," she mumbles.

"Oh," I continue, "You don't have a problem with me inviting your ex do you? You know I think he's hot and he looks like he'll be good for a couple rounds in bed." I wink and Jade pushes me off the bed. "You can't invite him!" she cries. "If Beck comes, he'll want Tori to come too; they've been getting pretty friendly over the past few months."

"Are they dating?" I ask as I climb back onto her bed. She's lucky she didn't mess my skirt up.

"No, they're just friends. She's got her eye on this Jesse guy."

"Then what's so wrong with Tori coming?"

Jade punches my arm. "Because if _Tori_ comes then her parents will make her drag her stupid sister along." I gasp again. Compared to Trina, I'd rather have Cat at the party. Trina's such an annoying, untalented loser! "And," Jade continues, "Trina won't come unless Jesse comes because she likes him too. Then stupid Tori's going to want to bring her stupid cousin that always hits on all the stupid girls. Then he's not gonna wanna come unless that girl he likes, Vixen or something stupid like that, comes. But she won't come unless her cousin comes. Her cousin won't come unless his best friend comes."

I giggle darkly. I actually don't have a problem with Jesse coming because he dated this girl Camille (who I think is a lesbian) and it would be so _scandalous_ to see the drama unfold between those two, especially if they "accidentally" got paired up for the party. "If Jesse comes then Camille Smith has to come," I say. Jade sneers again. "If she comes then her stupid boyfriend has to come," Jade reminds me. "He'll hit on all the girls there! And besides, he won't come unless that Ryanna chick comes because he's trying to get with her." I clap my hands and rub them together with a devilish smile. "That means we _have_ to invite Andre Harris," I insist. "He's got a crush on Ryanna and if Jordan is messing with her, there's _bound_ to be a fight! He'll either fight Andre for Ryanna or Jesse for Camille."

Jade smirks. "I like the way you think, Queenie," she states. Her face drops into a frown. Uh oh, here comes some bad news. "Andre won't come unless his friend Khloe Lutz comes; he treats her like his little sister and thinks she needs to get out more." I roll my eyes. There's no way I want Khloe the Klutz at my party! She'll end up screwing more than just the guys. You'd think that a dancer as good as Khloe would be able to have _some_ sense of balance, but she doesn't. She's also got this huge and pathetic crush on Beck, _my_ Beck. If she comes, I'll make sure she gets someone stupid like Jordan. Yeah, that'll work! He'll trick her into having sex with him and he'll break her like a twig. She'll never want to show her face around Beck or Hollywood Arts again! It's perfect, haha!

"So who's everyone on the list that's coming?" I question. Jade grabs a pencil and starts scribbling on the back of my list. She starts to read them off as she keeps her eyes on the paper. "There's you, me, Beck, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Vixen, Tori's stupid cousin, that Darius guy, his friend Trent—"

"Hold up," I interrupt her. "Did you say Trent? Trent who?" Jade taps her pencil on the paper for a moment, trying to think of his name. "Miller, I think," she answers. "Why?" I groan and fall back on the bed. "Remember when I was going through that whole 'I think hood rats are sexy' phase?" I retort. Jade nods with a raised eyebrow then it hits her. "Oh God, _that's_ the Trent you dated?" I nod with my eyes shut and a frown etched on my face. I'm not too proud of that decision in the _least_. The things I do just to get the guy I want.

"Anyway," Jade continues, "There's you, me, Beck, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Nye, Vixen Rodriguez, Tori's stupid cousin, Darius Rodriguez, Trent, Jesse De Lorenzo, Camille Smith, Jordan McAllister, James Anderson, Khloe, and Ryanna Chadwick. That's nineteen people." She looks up at me. "It won't be fair if someone doesn't get _anyone_." I roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"Daddy's probably going to make me take my cousin," I point out. "Annabella Gladstone?" Jade questions; I don't have that many cousins in LA so _of course_ I'm talking about Annabella. I nod again. "So there's an even twenty," I say. "You call up all those people and tell them to meet at the Chippington Mall tomorrow night at ten."

"But the mall closes at 9:30," Jade says. I push her and she falls off the bed. "I know that, stupid," I hiss. "Daddy paid the owner to let me have the mall for the entire night so I could have my party there. I get the key to every store and the workers won't be there." I smile proudly. "It's only going to be the twenty of us."

Jade laughs and lies beside me on the bed. "That sounds like a fun party then," she admits. "But how are you going to distribute the keys and locks?" I shrug. "I'll probably give all the boys keys at school and the girls will get locks. I'll make sure Nye gets the key to your lock and Beck gets the key to mine." I tap my head. "There's a devious mind under all this hair dye, Jadie Baby." Jade scoffs. "What's your natural color anyway?" she questions. "Brunette," I mutter. "I hate it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade<strong>_

Hillary starts talking about something else and I zone out. I don't think I really want to go to this stupid party of hers. I mean the only guy I've ever slept with is Beck; I don't think I'm ready to give it away to someone else just yet. Don't get me wrong, I like Nye a lot because he's cool and creepy, but I don't know if I want to sleep with him just yet.

I really don't think I can handle knowing Beck will be sleeping with my best friend in less than twenty-four hours. But I've got to get over him somehow.

Hill ends up staying at my house and I hitch a ride with her to school. I would have driven myself to school, but I sort of got into a fight with a police officer after he tried to give me a ticket for speeding a few weeks ago. Now my license is revoked until next month. Little ol' lucky me gets to be a bum for the next four weeks!

Hillary hands out all the keys to all the girls and I hand out all the locks to the boys. She saves my key and her key for last and she makes me check all the locks to make sure I don't give the ones that go to our keys away just yet. After we make sure everything is how it should be, Hillary gives the last two keys to Beck and Nye. After telling everyone where to meet and getting through the rest of school, Hill and I go back to her place for a bit to get ready for the party.

I don't know what it is, though, but I feel like something's going to go down at the party to night.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and tell me what you think so far!<p>

Congratulations to **_Mew Mew Pachirisu, Tabyylynn, DGillis7, Livvylovesyou, Bug-Bug, Mazeygrace18, DitzyLightning, SSAOneDirectionReidNiallHoran, and VintageBademance _**because you guys had the best submissions.

Final note: If I don't update this super fast, it's because I'm co-writing a story with GiveMeSomethingToBelieveIn. Go check them out!


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Things

**So, I was really sick yesterday and a little today. I had nothing better to do, so I thought I'd update. This was kind of a filler chapter too, but the next chapter will be really juicy. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**PS. If it makes you have an anonymous review and says you already reviewed a chapter, you probably did, but some stuff got deleted. I think this is actually supposed to be chapter 5 or something. It'll fix itself eventually, probably by next chapter. Sorry about that!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 3 – Bad Things"<strong>

**"I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you. I wanna do real bad things with you." – Jace Everett**

**_Tori_**

"I swear to God, Trina that I'll leave you here if you don't hurry up!" I hate how she always takes forever to get dressed; Beck's gonna be here any minute and Trina's gonna make us all late!

"Shut up!" she shouts down to me. "I'll be done in a minute!" I groan and roll my eyes as I fall back onto the couch. "You said that _ten_ minutes ago!" I complain. I sigh and realize I'm going to have to find something else to do to bide my time while I wait for my obnoxiously annoying sister.

I look around for anything to occupy myself and I notice one of my mom's movies on the coffee table. Lately she's been going through this mystery/crime phase where she only reads suspense and mystery books. This week's pick is _Dark Intentions_ by some guy whose name I can't pronounce.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I pick up the book. I flip to a random page and start reading.

So far, it's pretty good. It's about this girl who got married pretty young but apparently her husband who's like thirty years older than her was murdered and now all his money is going to her.

Then the doorbell rings. I scream slightly and the book falls from my hands. I quickly regain my composure and head to the door. I open it to see Beck standing expectantly at the door with a warming smile. "Ready?" he questions.

I gasp and reach for my pockets. My lock!

"Hang on just a second," I insist, closing the door in his face. I quickly rush up the stairs and clamor around in my room in search of my lock. I can't leave my lock here! I don't even know what it's for though…

Aha! It was hiding under my pillow the whole time.

"Trina!" I shout. "Let's go! Beck's here!"

Trina lets out an excited scream and I watch her run down the stairs in this really short red dress with a very plunging sweetheart neckline. Her red pumps are probably the most modest thing on her as she bounds down the stairs to greet Beck.

I quickly make my way down the stairs to find them both in the living room with Trina doting on him and giving him extremely flirty eyes. I roll my own eyes and grab Trina's wrist, leading her outside to Beck's car.

And then we're off.

_**Khloe**_

Oh my God! I can't believe _Hillary Montague_ invited me to a party! I can't believe this! And, and, and she made Jade give me a lock! My mom told me about _those_ kinds of parties. Oh my gosh, what if Beck has the key to my lock? I would just die if I got the chance to sleep with Beck Oliver! Oh, but who am I kidding? Everyone knows Hillary likes Beck and Hillary _always_ gets what she wants. She's probably made it so that Beck has the key to _her_ lock; with my luck I'll probably get someone like _Robbie_. But why would she invite him?

"Khloe come on!" my best friend Ryanna calls to me. I'm still in her room looking for something nice to wear. My family isn't the richest, so I don't have very nice clothes to wear for parties. I'm just glad Ryan and I have the same measurements.

"I can't find anything to wear!" I call back down to her. "You've got so much stuff to choose from." Ryan lets out an angered sigh and comes stomping up the stairs. "I swear I don't know what to do with you sometimes," she growls. She stops when she gets a look at me. "God, what are you wearing?" she exclaims. I look down at the red skirt I'm wearing under a baby blue top.

Ryan gives another annoyed sigh and heads to her closet. A few seconds later she emerges with a pair of faded skinny jeans and a pink peasant top blouse. "Put this on," she orders. I quickly do as I'm told and almost fall over trying to get the jeans on. My mother always told me to watch what I'm doing. But if I did that then I wouldn't be Khloe the Klutz…

"Great, put on the wedges and let's go!" she orders. "Andre and Robbie are all in the car and they're ready to go."

_Robbie?_

Oh shoot. I knew this was too good to be true.

I sigh and slip on Ryan's shoes. I walk with her down the stairs and my ankle gives way, causing me to stumble on the steps. I end up bumping into Ryan and we almost fall down the stairs. Luckily, she has more balance than I ever will and she catches us both by holding onto the railing.

She gives another exasperated sigh. "How is it you're such a great dancer but you can't even walk?" she questions. I blush and look away from her, hurrying down the rest of the stairs and into the car without another word.

_**Camille**_

I've been invited to one of Hillary Montague's infamous parties. Joy. The only problem? I have to take my "boyfriend" Jordan McAllister with me. No one calls him Jordan though; everyone calls him "Touch Down" because he always scores on and off the football field. I'll let you in on a little secret: I don't even like guys. I think they're the grossest things on the planet. If women didn't need them for procreation I'd say screw the lot of them and throw them all in a giant ditch or something.

So _why_ am I "dating" Touch Down? It's simple, really; I don't want anyone to know I'm gay, so it would be the best idea to date the straightest guy I can think of. The best thing about Touch Down is that he's in college, meaning I don't have to see him every waking moment of every waking day. And when we actually _are_ together, he doesn't try to "score" with me; he's probably cheating on me with some college girls (or other high school girls since they're in his particular taste range) but I don't care. As long as he helps me keep my façade up, I'm fine.

"Let's get this over with," I insist as I climb in Touch Down's car. He smirks. "What's your problem, Babe?" he questions. "It's a party! It'll be full of beer, bitches, and after hours stores that we can do whatever the hell we want in." He blows a kiss at me and I roll my eyes in disgust. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," I spit venomously with my arms crossed. The only reason I'm going to this damn party is so Hillary doesn't blacklist me. I don't have a lot of time left in high school and I'd really rather not have it filled with whatever bullshit Hillary can come up with.

"You should learn to chill out, Cami Baby," he says. "We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. If it makes you feel any better, you already know my key doesn't fit in your lock so _whatever_ we're doing, it _doesn't_ involve me." I smirk but refuse to look at him. He _does_ have a good point there…

"I'll _try_ to have fun," I tell him sarcastically. But knowing Hillary, fun is the _last_ thing that's scheduled for me.

_**Darius**_

"Baby V let's go!" I call up the stairs. "Stop calling me that!" my cousin calls down the stairs. "It'll be fine if we're late!"

"We ain't gotta be that late, Ari!" Ariana's little friend calls up. I think his name is Homie or something stupid like that. He's the only one that can call Ariana by her real name; everyone else calls her Vixen. I can't stand that name though; it doesn't fit her if you ask me. I don't know what the hell she sees in him. He's a wannabe _cholo_ who's failing in school. He's a goddamn womanizer that's never gonna get anywhere in life. I don't know why she wants to be his friend. But if he so much as tries to make a move on her at this party tonight, I swear to god I'll cut his _pito_ off.

"I'm almost done!" Ariana calls down. A moment later she emerges at the top of the stairs wearing pink stilettos, a black Apple Bottoms jean miniskirt and a skin tight, strapless pink Hollister blouse that almost covers her entire skirt. Her long, curly black hair is up in its signature ponytail with her bangs parted to one side over her face. She's fifteen for Christ's sake; she shouldn't be wearing that shit.

"_Damn_, Lil' Mama, you lookin fine as _hell_," her dumbass friend compliments. I punch him in the arm, knocking him to the ground. "Don't talk to her like that, Dick Face," I snarl. "Cut it out, Darius!" Ariana orders as she makes her way down the stairs. "Stop picking on Homie and go get Trent so we can go."

I roll my eyes and push Homie out the door. I would've told Ari to change, but I hate hearing her mouth about how I treat her like a child. Well when you're only fifteen, _of course_ people will treat you like a goddamn child.

"Trent!" I scream. "Get your ass in the car! We're going!" Trent appears from the kitchen with a bologna sandwich in his hands. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he announces with a mouth full of food. The four of us head out to the car and I drive us to the mall for whatever party the queen bitch has cooked up.

The only reason I'm going is because Homie was invited and he didn't want to go unless Ariana goes. I'll be _damned_ if I let her go anywhere without me. I can't just leave Trent home alone either, so he has to come too.

Hopefully this party won't suck balls.

_**Nye**_

I pull up to the mall Little Miss Priss wanted us to meet at around 9:45. The only reason I'm here is for _her_. My gothic angel awaits me; as much as I dislike these bastards I go to school with, I honestly can't wait to be at this party if it means I can be with _her_.

I don't want to sound cocky, but I'm sure _she's_ the reason I was invited to this stupid party. Why else would a bitch like _Hillary Montague_ invite _me_ of all people to her party?

There are only a few cars around when I get there, including the car with Jesse De Lorenzo and James Anderson that pulls up beside mine. Out of _all_ the parking spaces in this goddamn lot, they have to park beside _my_ car.

I get out and slam the door to my car, running my hand through my hair as I make my way into the mall. Jesse and James are right behind me and I hear them laughing about something. I guarantee they're laughing at me. Bastards.

Once inside the mall, I see everyone in the front lobby sitting around in a circle with music blaring loudly. There's smoke in the air and they're all laughing like retards. This Darius kid and his little friend sit with their backs facing the east wing with that Vixen chick and her wannabe gangsta friend beside her. I'm guessing Tori Vega and her sister Tiara or something like that sit with their back to the door. Camille sits beside Tori with her stupid college boyfriend sitting beside her. Andre and I'm guessing his girlfriend—I don't know what she is—Ryanna sit beside Jordan. Hillary's cousin Annabella sits by Ryanna with Beck sitting between her and Hillary.

Then, I spot _her_.

Jade sits with Hillary and she's leaning against Hillary, her beautiful face full of laughter as she passes a blunt to her friend Cat who sits beside Khloe on the other side of the wannabe gangster. She opens her eyes when the mall door beeps and she smiles widely. "Nye!" she exclaims in a high pitched voice. She gets up from the circle and practically knocks Tori Vega over as she runs through it to get to me. Everyone, including Tori, laughs as Jade knocks her down. "You made it!"

She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. It shocks me at first, but I slowly reach my hands around her waist to hug her back. The smell of her body sparks a hunger inside me, wanting me to ravage her right here and now. "Did you really think I'd miss the chance at being with you?" I whisper in her ear. She starts laughing again and grabs me by my hand, running with me back to the circle.

She pushes Cat to the side to make room for me and someone passes the blunt my way. I take in a deep breath with the blunt in my mouth and keep the smoke in my lungs. I let it out in a slow, thin line of smoke and everyone hoots and hollers. I take another deep puff and pass the blunt back to Jade.

"Hi, Jesse," I hear Tori call dotingly. She ends up slurring her words a bit and falling all over him as he takes a seat between her and Camille. I start laughing and end up choking on the smoke. Everyone else starts laughing with me and I soon join in the fun.

After a few more minutes of the puff, puff, pass, Hillary stumbles to her feet.

"Okay," she announces with small giggles. "It's time for the real fun to begin!" She almost falls over and we continue to laugh at her. "Ladies, grab your locks and gentlemen, grab your keys." She puts a finger in her mouth and sexily sucks on it gently. "I know I will."

Then she bursts out laughing and we all laugh with her. None of us can take this shit seriously.

"So here are the rules," she begins again, "Boys, you've all got keys that will open one lucky lady's lock. Once you find your mistress, you have to take her to some part of the mall where you'll both fuck like rabbits!" She kicks up her legs and the boys start cheering. I'm guessing they got a panty shot, if the bitch even bothered to wear panties today.

"Some of you may not like who you're pared up with," Hillary continues, "So—because I'm nice—" We all try to stifle our giggles "—you don't have to spend the entire night with whoever you're paired with. You do, however, have to fuck your paired partner at least once or else. And trust me, I'll know who doesn't sleep with who." I grimace. That might mean I have to sleep with one of these whores before I get my chance with Jade!

"But after that, we've got the entire mall to do whatever the hell we want!" Again everyone cheers. Hillary claps her hands and raises her arms. "Everybody up," she orders. "It's time for the picking!"

We all stand and I search my pockets. Dammit, where did I put that key?

I breathe out relief when I find the key in my back pocket.

_**Annabella**_

Oh God, I'm nervous. Hill told me this is gonna be one of _those_ parties. I…I don't have a problem with any of the boys here, but I don't want to _sleep_ with any of them! God, what if I get Beck. If I have to sleep with _Beck_, Hillary will _kill_ me! The only person I'd want to have sex with…There's no way in hell I'd get paired up with Cat.

There is some hope though…

Obviously, that Touch Down guy knew what a key party was and he made me take his key when Hill wasn't looking; he took my lock. Why he did that, I don't even wanna know. But hopefully I'll be able to get Cat's lock, hopefully.

I'm pretty sure Beck knows what a key party is too because I saw him switching keys with Robbie earlier. I think he knew Hillary would have something up her sleeves so she could sleep with Beck. If that's the case…she's in for a rude awakening.

Hillary makes the girls stand in a straight line, our shoulders next to each other, and the boys stand in front of us.

"Alright boys," Hillary starts, "Who wants to go first?"

We all stand in silence, but a couple of us giggle slightly. Hopefully my weed buzz will keep my Depression down a bit.

"Homie," Tori and Trina's weird cousin, steps up first. He stands in front of Hill and she laughs in his face. "Keep walking loser," she spits. He backs away from her slightly and we all snicker. He moves to Khloe, the girl two girls down from Hillary. He tries to open her lock, but it doesn't open. A few of the boys laugh softly and he moves to Vixen—at least, I think that's her name. She smirks at him as he tries to open her lock and her eyes widen once the lock opens.

Hillary claps her hands excitedly. "Our first couple," she exclaims in jubilee. She motions to the left with her head. "Go stand over there and wait." The two wordlessly do what they're told and Nye steps forward. I think I see sweat beading on his forehead, beneath all that bleach blonde hair of his, as he steps forward. He takes in a deep breath and walks over to Jade, keeping the breath locked in his lungs. With a shaking hand he presses his key into her lock and turns it slowly. The room floods with silence as we all wait. The unlocking clink of Jade's lock deafens us and Nye lets out the air he's kept in his lungs.

Hill smirks and holds out her hand to where Vixen and Homie are. "Away you go," she says sinisterly. The two walk hand in hand to take their place by Vixen and Homie.

Jesse steps up next. He's got this look on his face, like he's proud or something, like he knows who he's gonna get. He steps up to Tori—I knew he liked her—and jams his key into her lock. After a few moments of him fiddling with it, the lock doesn't open. Both of their faces drop and Hillary laughs slightly. "Try again, Jessup," she insists.

Jesse narrows his eyes at her and moves along. He looks over everyone's eyes to see who he would really get. His eyes land on Camille and he moves to her. A smirk spreads across his face as he saunters to her, like he knows something we don't. He gingerly places his key in Camille's lock and, within seconds, the lock opens. Camille throws her lock to the ground with a loud shout. "Goddammit!" she screams. With clenched fists, she storms off to stand with the other four, Jesse right behind her laughing the entire time.

Hillary stifles a laugh by placing her finger in her mouth again and Darius steps forward. He wastes no time and goes straight to Tori. When his key doesn't open her lock, he goes to Cat to see if his key will open her lock. I feel a pang of jealousy burning inside me and I push a lock of my waist-length black hair out of my face. When the lock doesn't open, I smile inwardly to myself. Thank God he didn't get her; thank God he didn't get her…

He goes over to Khloe to open her lock, but it doesn't open either. He skips over me completely and goes to Trina. He places his key in her lock and we all gasp when it opens. Both of them make disgusted faces and trudge to where the others are.

Trent steps up next and he first goes to Tori. He makes a noticeable effort not to look at Hillary, and I think he's the one she dated last year. He quickly tries to unlock Tori's lock and it opens as soon as the key is inside. She pouts slightly but the two go and stand with the others.

Andre steps up next and—no surprise—skips right over me. He also skips over Hillary because, let's be honest, no one _really_ wants to choose her. He goes straight to Ryan and her eyes light up with hope. She used to tell me all the time how she had the biggest crush on him. He places his key into her lock and it opens! She lets out a small noise of appraisal and the two walk to the others. Good for her.

Beck steps up next with a dominant smirk on his face. Hillary waits with a proud smirk for Beck to come toward her. But when he skips over her and goes to Khloe—bad move, buddy—she practically loses it. Her body starts twisting with anger and when his key unlocks Khloe's lock and she lets out a shocked gasp, Hillary snatches Khloe's lock.

"No!" Hillary screams. "I was supposed to get Beck; not you! You little tramp, you ruined everything!" Khloe backs away and Beck steps in front of her. He takes Khloe's lock from her hands and crosses his arms with another smirk. "We don't always get what we want, Hill," he says. He wraps his arm around Khloe's shoulders and they walk to the others. She almost trips over her wedges, but Beck catches her. My weed buzz makes me want to die laughing, but I suppress it as best as I can.

And then there were six.

Robbie steps up next. He's really cleaned up for this occasion; he's straightened his hair, left his freaky puppet at home, and got rid of those silly glasses of his. He steps up to Cat with shaky hands and she blushes slightly. No, she can't like him! They can't have sex!

Lucky for me, his key doesn't open her lock. He moves to me, but I hold up my hands with the key in my right. "I don't have a lock," I state. Hillary looks at me with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean you don't have a lock?" she spits. "I gave you a lock earlier." I cross my arms. "I traded my lock," I answer. I can't rat out Jordan just yet.

Hillary closes her eyes and I can see her biting her lip in anger. Sheepishly, Robbie moves to her and unlocks her lock. Hillary's eyes shoot open and she screams loudly, throwing the lock to the ground. She turns around and starts running to Khloe, willing to rip her hair out. "You bitch!" she screams. "You did this! You stole Beck from me!" Lucky for Khloe, Beck and Nye manage to hold Hillary back and Robbie walks to them with his head lowered.

My breath hitches. It's down to me, Jordan, James, and _Cat_.

The tension is too much!

I grab Cat's hand with the lock in it and ram the key inside. I almost drop the lock and key when it opens. Cat gasps and a blush spreads across her face. An equally red blush rages across my face and we look to James and Jordan.

"What the hell is this?" Jordan shouts. "Why the hell am I paired with a guy?"

"Well why did you have a lock?" James counters.

That shuts Jordan up.

Hillary clears her throat and we all turn to her to see her arms crossed and her foot tapping angrily on the ground. "Alright," she says as she kicks a box of condoms toward James and Jordan; obviously Cat and I don't need them... "Everyone pick a store and—" She makes an audible gulping noise. "—get busy." Everyone turns to leave when she hastily adds. "Don't forget you can do whatever you want after you screw your partner! You can change partners if you want!" We all know this is directed towards Beck and he rolls his eyes with a scoff, his arm still around a blushing Khloe.

_**The Killer**_

Well, well. That was fun! Everyone got someone, though some got more than they bargained for and now the fun is about to start. Once everyone is alone, this will be so much easier for me to pick them off.

Oh god, what am I saying? I can't kill them!

Oh, but why not? The majority of them deserve it!

I…I don't want to kill them, but I wanna see them crawl. This is gonna be fun…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm trying to keep this story "short," but it doesn't look like it wants to turn out that way! Oh well. I hope I did all the OC's justice.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: Redlight District

_**I'm so sorry! I tried to make this chapter short but I failed because there was SO MUCH I had to put in here. I'll try to make the next one shorter!**_

_**This is definitely a...different...writing style for me so don't be so harsh please!**_

_**So I absent mindedly put in some other song lyrics in here (besides the lyrics to the song Jade plays). If you can guess where those lyrics come from and who they're by, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**_

_**Finally, leave me a review and tell me what you think please!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 4 – Redlight District"<strong>

"I'll make you feel hot and I'll make you feel right, so I'll spread my legs and just let go. Boys and girls in the red light district, take it to my private room, I'll make you dirty boys blush." – Porcelain Black

_**Khloe**_

Oh my gosh! I got paired with _Beck_. Me and _Beck_! I can't believe it! I get to _sleep_ with _Beck Oliver_!

Oh god…I _have_ to sleep with _Beck Oliver_!

God, what if I do something wrong? What if…what if I'm not good? Beck's been with Jade for as long as I've been at Hollywood Arts; it's _obvious_ they've slept together! They've probably had _lots_ of time to practice if either of them were ever 'bad' at sex. Can you be bad at sex? Oh God, what if _I'm_ bad at sex? What if I'm clumsy like always and end up falling over him and hurting him? It only takes twenty pounds of force to break off a guy's you-know-what.

I'll probably never get into the room with him though.

Hillary is gonna _kill_ me! I can't die right now!

There are four girls standing in front of four boys; the others are a little bit away from us, waiting to be released to their animal instincts. Beck steps up next with a dominant smirk on his face. Hillary waits with an all-knowing, proud smirk as he starts to walk toward her. Then, he changes his direction just as he's about to put his key in her lock and…he comes to me! Oh my God, he's putting his key _in my lock_! I can just feel the hatred _seething_ off Hillary.

Oh my God!

My lock opens with a loud _clank _and Hillary gasps loudly with narrowed, freshly plucked eyebrows. She snatches the lock from my hand.

"_No_!" she screams. "_I_ was supposed to get Beck; not _you_!" She points a finger at my face. "You little tramp, you ruined _everything!_" The hatred in her eyes terrifies me and I quickly dart behind Beck. I place my hands on his shoulders and peer around him as he takes my lock back from Hillary and crosses his arms with a trickster smirk. "We don't always get what we want, Hill," he tells her. Oh my God, he's so _cool_!

Then he turns around to face me and he puts his arm _around my shoulders_! He's _touching_ me! Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick. Oh God, oh God, oh God, he's touching me! But me being Khloe the Klutz, I trip over Ryan's wedges and almost take both of us down. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to get high and walk in heels. Luckily, Beck catches me in his strong arms. He holds me close to him as he pulls me upright and I can't help but inhale his beautiful aroma; he smells like that _Axe Chaos_ stuff.

"Thanks," I breathe once we're with the others. He smiles to me. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself," he insists. I blush and look away. "No," I correct, "Thanks for sticking up for me and choosing me, even if it was just to spite Hillary." His fingers lightly touch my cheek and I feel shivers rushing up my spine, sending Goosebumps down to my arms. He brings his lips to my ear and my breath hitches. "I didn't do it just to spite Hillary," he whispers. I quickly cover my mouth and stifle an excited scream.

I don't pay attention to the others as they choose their pairs. I'm too wrapped up in my whole Beck situation. He can't _possibly_ like me, can he? Oh God, what if he does? I think I'd die!

After everyone has their partner and boxes of condoms are distributed, Hillary tells us through clenched teeth to go find a store in the mall, lock the doors, close the windows or shades, and get down to business then screams something about being able to change their partners after one round. Jesse drags an angered Camille off first to the Bedrock Lotions in the East Wing. Trina and Darius follow them, both with their arms crossed; I didn't see where they went. Trent, Tori, Jade, and Nye go the opposite direction; I only see Nye and Jade as they make their way into Venom Beats, the music store. Cat and Annabella slink off to the North Wing of the mall, probably to the PJ Kenny's, the clothing store. Homie and Vixen follow Cat and Annabella down the North Wing but quickly diverge into the Pac Sun. Andre and Ryan turn around and go into the bridal store—Brandy's Brides, I think—the one that has all the _dirty_ toys in it, in the South Wing. Hillary drags Robbie by his arm to the men's gym in the South Wing and slams the door shut. Jordan and James decide to go down the South Wing as well and they grumpily scuffle to the Shoe Hole.

"It's just you and me," Beck whispers in my ear, causing me to jump. I'd been so focused on everyone else that I actually _forgot_ he was there. I drop the box of the condoms then turn to him with a blush and nod. "So where do you wanna go?" he questions as he picks up the box. I think about it for a minute. I wanna go in Claire's because I love that store, but there are too many mirrors around. Watching yourself do _it_ is creepy…

"Let's go to the Freezy Queen," I suggest with wide eyes. I love ice cream! It would be fun to 'play' with it. Beck smiles at me and locks his fingers with mine. His touch is warm, comforting, unlike anyone I've ever known. Together we walk down the West Wing to see the Freezy Queen is still available. We head inside and he locks the door behind us. He draws the shudders and we're surrounded by darkness. "I can't see," I confess as I search around in the dark for Beck. The light flips on and almost blinds me. I quickly shield my eyes and scream when I open them again.

Beck looks to see why I screamed and he lets out a small frightened noise. I found something that scared him…

The green-eyed, well-tanned, blonde Queen of Hollywood Arts with a face full of light freckles and long, thick-coated eyelashes stands tall and curvy before us, looking down on us with menacing eyes. Only, it isn't her; it's a poster.

'Hillary's Watching You' the poster reads. It's…so creepy.

Beck quickly rips the poster down and balls it up. Then he turns to me. Some music plays in the background but I don't pay attention to it. "Are you ready?" he questions generously. I swallow a fuck ton of spit back and nod. God, this is actually happening! I think I'm gonna be sick…

He steps closer to me and gently grabs my face. I feel it grow hotter as he closes his eyes and leans into me. Oh crap, I should be closing my eyes too. But do I lean in to kiss him too or let him come to me? What do I do? I've never done this before!

My nervousness gets the best of me and I rush into the kiss, bumping our heads together. I pull away and hold mine while he laughs softly. "Don't be so nervous," he tells me. He then picks me up and places me on the counter; I cling to him every second and let out a small scream. He goes to the back of the store for a few moments then returns with a cone of vanilla ice cream. He hands it to me and I smile. I start licking it, then I get ice cream on my nose. I go cross eyed to look at it and Beck laughs softly again. He leans into me and kisses my nose, wiping the ice cream away.

His lips begin to trail down to mine and I clench the ice cream cone as he begins to kiss me. We continue to kiss and I feel myself leaning backwards, with him leaning on top of me. We both hear a small crunch and he pulls away from me to reveal the broken ice cream cone in my hands, vanilla ice cream on both of our shirts. Christ, now _Ryan's_ gonna kill me! "Sorry," he breathes as he hands me a paper towel. I blush and don't say anything. I don't know what to say as I wipe the cold ice cream off my fingers.

Before I get all the ice cream off, Beck gently grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. Beck envelopes my finger in his mouth and his tongue tickles as it caresses my finger. He takes the finger out of his mouth and starts to kiss me again. I toss away the napkin and broken ice cream cone and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His kisses are you euphoric, sending sparks through my entire body!

We lean back again and he breaks the kiss for only a moment to get his shirt off. I quickly do the same, tossing Ryan's pink peasant top to the ground in that allotted time and expose my black bra. My light blonde hair fans out behind me over the side of the counter. Now I'm glad I didn't wear the one with polka dots.

Beck starts to kiss my neck, sending thousands of tiny pleasure tickles through my body and I breathe out soft moans. His lips trail to my bra straps and his teeth clench onto my right strap. Slowly he pulls it down, dragging his bottom lip over my forearm. I try my best to stifle a laugh, especially with my weed buzz going on. He moves his head to my left strap and does the same, stopping just as the cup of my bra is about to expose me.

I grab Beck by his shoulders and push him away slightly. I quickly press my mouth to his and my fumbling hands shakily move to his belt. God, Khloe, don't throw up in his mouth; don't throw up in his mouth…

I manage to get the belt off (as well as unbuttoning/unzipping his pants) and I hook my fingers onto the brim of his pants and boxers as I continue to kiss him hungrily. Oh my God, I'm actually doing this! I pull down his pants and boxers and curiosity gets the best of me. I run my fingers down to his…thing…and feel the length of it. My back stiffens in fright. I've never done this before! He's freeing huge.

I break the kiss and gently push him off me, pulling my bra straps back to their original place. I cross my legs and try not to stare at his…guy part as he looks at me in confusion and worry. "Are you okay?" he questions. "Did I do something wrong?"

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. "I'm just…nervous I guess," I admit. I feel a blush rage across my face and I open my eyes again. "It's my first time…"

I swear to God I saw Beck blush as he turns his head away from me!

"It's alright to be nervous," he insists. He turns back to me. "You're the first person I've thought intimately about since I was with Jade." My chocolate doe eyes widen and my mouth gapes. He's thought about me _intimately_? _Oh my God_! No, no, I gotta be cool; I gotta play that off. "At least you thought about me," I say with a sexy smirk. Beck laughs softly and I take the box of condoms. There are three different sizes in here: small, medium, and large. I think he's a large, obviously, but…I don't wanna pick it out for him!

I hand the box to him, shooting my arm out at full length, knocking over a stack of plastic cups. "I think you should choose," I insist with another blush. Beck laughs softly again and pulls one of the condoms out of the box. He quickly unwraps it and I watch him put it on. God I feel like a pervert!

He looks up at me with those delicious eyes of his. "Are you ready?" he cautions. I bite my bottom lip and nod; it's now or never. Beck leans in to kiss me, pressing himself against the crotch of Ryan's jeans and I feel a slight stirring of my own. His lips trail down to the tip of my cleavage as his fingers unhook the button of Ry's jeans and he slides them down. Thank God I wore black panties!

He grabs them in his teeth and slides them down to my ankles, exposing my…female part; he takes my panties off the rest of the way with his hands. His lips slide down my stomach and I feel myself becoming more…aroused as he gets closer and closer to my…female thing. Thank God I shave…

My body starts to fill with pleasure as his lips caress me down there and I let out subtle moans. After a few more seconds of the sheer pleasure, I can't take it anymore and I grab him by the head. I pull his head up to face me, my breath slightly shallow. "I want you now," I plead helplessly. He stands up and pulls me up with him so I'm sitting. Slowly, he inserts his hard…member into me and I let out a small gasp of pain, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried. He sounds like he's genuinely frightened for me! I nod and let out another noise. "I'm fine," I squeak. I look him in the eyes. "Don't stop." He smirks and starts kissing my neck again while he slowly starts to push himself inside me. I continue to let out small gasps that grow louder as he thrusts deeper and faster as he picks up his pace.

His hands grip my entire body and I rip my bra straps off before unhooking my bra so that it falls between us. He pulls away from my neck and starts to suck on one of my nipples, playing with the other as his free hand trails down my stomach to my…clit. There I said it!

My moans echo through Freezy Queen as he rubs me and continues to push inside me. Minutes later, my body shivers as I have my first climax. My back arches and my nails dig into his back. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head and my toes curl. He doesn't stop though. I have another _magnificent_ climax before he finally stops. He lets out a loud grunt against my chest as he releases himself…

Then we hear a loud scream.

_**Robbie**_

Holy…

It's bad enough I didn't get Cat; I got Hillary Montague. She's horrible! There's no way I'm having sex with her! She'll tear me apart!

I try to protest as she drags me into gym, but I'm afraid she'll massacre me if I protest too much. She throws me into Bailey's, the male gym that my mom wants me to start going to, and locks the door behind us, drawing the shutters. She turns to me with hate in her cat green eyes. The hate quickly softens and she lunges for me. She grabs my face and kisses me passionately, fogging up my glasses. I instantly feel my penis hardening against her leg. Well, this is awkward.

I push her off me.

"What are you doing?" I shout. Hillary holds a finger to my mouth and tries to shush me. I hear music playing somewhere, but Hillary starts speaking again, blocking it out. "Don't be so loud," she hisses. She crosses her arms and a blush spreads across the freckle line that runs across her nose. She looks away from me. "I think you're hot," she confesses. I start choking on laughter, partially from the weed. She starts snickering and turns toward me then her face turns serious. "I'm serious!" she cries. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time. Screw Beck! I only _said_ I liked him because I'm _supposed_ to like him. I'm not supposed to like _you_."

I raise an eyebrow at her. Something doesn't add up here. "But you threw a fit when you found out Khloe got Beck," I point out. Hillary nods. "I had to play the part," she admits. "If I didn't then people would know I find you extremely tolerable enough to let you get in my pants." I gulp. Oh God, now I have to _sleep_ with her. Crap! I knew I should've stayed home. I'm scared! I mean, Cat and I did a few things here and there, but this is _Hillary Montague_. I can't sleep with her!

Before I can protest, she lunges for me and rips open my shirt, popping off a few buttons. No! My ma-maw made me this shirt! Hillary pulls her top off and throws it onto a dumbbell set and rips my jeans down. I quickly grab for the box of condoms on the ground with shaky hands but she swats the box to the floor. "I'm on the pill," she says with a sexy smirk.

She pushes me onto one of the exercise mats and mounts me. She leans down and starts kissing me furiously as she starts to ride me. Holy shit! Even Cat wasn't this frisky!

She moans louder into each kiss as she comes down on me faster and I grab her by her hips. Her hands fly to my freshly straightened hair and she grips at it tightly. She starts to bight on my bottom lip and my body starts rocking on the bench as she comes down on me faster. This girl's like an animal!

Soon her bra comes off and she sits up, bouncing in front of me and giving me the whole view. She climaxes after that and I'm a second behind her. God she's so hot!

Before I can think of anything else, someone screams.

_**Ryanna**_

I fiddle with the box of condoms in my hands as Andre and I make our way to—sweet Jesus, he's taking me to the bridal store! Oh my God they've got those sexual toys in there that people use on their honeymoons! That's so gross!

"Is it weird to tell you that I've liked you for a while?" I ask quietly. He doesn't respond as he locks the door and I don't think he heard me. But then he turns around with those big brown eyes of his with a smirk. I push a lock of auburn hair behind my ear and try not to blush as he saunters toward me. With his dark fingers touch my face, I gasp because I feel sparks. He starts to lean into me and I close my eyes, awaiting myself for his lips. When they finally meet mine, I feel my knees grow weak. He's actually kissing me!

It's a small kiss that doesn't last long, though.

He pulls away and smiles warmly at me. "Is it weird that I've liked you back?" he returns. A blush spreads across my face and I lower my, as others refer to them, electric blue eyes with a smile. He places his hand under my chin and lifts my chin, kissing me once more.

Our kissing turns into pressing our bodies together and that turns into me losing my top and Andre losing his pants. I won't exactly tell you everything we did because it was very personal…and beautiful. I will tell you there was some weird music playing; it was probably coming from wherever Jade and Nye where. Ever touch sent fire through me and every shudder he gave me sent sparks through my entire body. I will tell you I felt that delicious shudder at least four times before he got his own. I'm just glad he didn't bother using any of those stupid sex toys.

_**Trent**_

Dude, I'm pissed the hell off. Tori's cool and all, but I just really wanted to score with Vixen. I know she's my best friend's cousin but she's so damn hot. And she's an amazing girl. But did I get her? No, I got Tori Vega. She's really pretty with her high cheek bones, light skin almost as light as Vixen's, as well as Vixen's big brown eyes. Her hair's probably as long as Vixen if Vixen would straighten her hair. Tori isn't as curvy as Vixen, but damn, she's got curves…

Where was I going with this?

Crap, what if I _do_ like Tori?

Actually, I don't think I have a problem with that…

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Tori confesses as we walk. She spots a Create a Cow and a smile erupts on her face. She lets out an excited scream and dashes off into the store. I sigh and trudge along after her with my head lowered.

"Mandy Moo-re, Andy Angus, Candy Canadienne!" she exclaims. "I love this place! I love this place!" I sigh again and sit on a bench, watching the lovely Latina make little stuffed cows and dress them up in various dresses and suits. She's…so innocent! I love it…

I close my eyes for a moment because weed normally makes me tired—and I think I hear music playing—and I'm awoken by a startling scream…

_**Trina**_

What the hell is this? I wanted to be with Jesse, not Darius what's-his-face! I would've even settled for Beck!

The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can be with Jesse.

"Let's set some things straight," I start as we walk into a Pizza-Pizza Sunrise. He scoffs and goes in first. I shut and lock the door behind him, putting my back against the door with my arms crossed. "We're not going to have _real_ sex. You'll eat me out and I'll suck you off. We will _not_ talk to each other after this and we will _say_ we had real sex. I'm pretty sure there are cameras in here so I'll only suck you off for _one minute_ and you will fake an orgasm. You'll eat me out for _one minute_ and I'll fake an orgasm too. Got it?"

Darius scoffs. "You don't get it do you?" he questions. "_No one_ likes you. No one wanted to open your stupid lock because everyone would rather _die_ than have sex with you." He laughs scornfully at me.

That arrogant bastard! How _dare_ he talk like that to me, _me_! Where does this caramel skinned, hazel eyed, short black haired, ripped…

I lunge at him and grab his face, kissing him furiously. He kisses back just as furious and his hands grasp at my clothes. I claw at his and both our clothes quickly wind up on the floor. He pushes me against the table and rams himself into me, causing me to moan loudly. He continues to kiss me roughly then he bites at all my skin until I climax.

God, then he flips me over and ravages me from behind. He's like an animal and I love it! We continue to kiss lustfully as he has the bottom of my stomach against one of the counters. Every touch, every kiss, every moan is full of hate, full of lust. Minutes later we climax together and we breathlessly fall to the floor. Now my head is on his shoulders and he holds me as our legs interlock. One of his hands sits in my hair and my fingers trail along his chiseled, bare chest as we both try to catch our breath.

We lay there for a moment in near silence before we hear the scream…

_**Jesse**_

"Come on Cam," I urge. I pull my black shirt off, exposing my tanned abs. "You know you miss all this." I wink at her and she scoffs with a roll of her piercing green eyes. I love her eyes; they're so damn sexy. Man, everything about her is sexy. Her tanned skin, her dirty blonde hair running to the middle of her back, her deliciously fit body, how she always does whatever she wants, she's so damn sexy.

I miss those nights we used to have together. The ones with the candles all around, the champagne in ice buckets that I stole from my parents, the chocolate syrup, and the _extremely_ hot sex…

She flips me off. "You know I hate you," she spits. "Get the hell away from me." I move closer to her, my blue eyes shining in the light. I dressed up for tonight in my best jeans and a fresh black shirt that's now on the floor and made sure I pulled my shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail just for her. She should've known I was going to try to win her back. I even took her to Bedrock Lotions, her favorite store!

"Come on, Cam," I beg. "What can I do to win you back?" She puts her hand on my face and pushes me away. "I told you before what we had _wasn't_ real," she claims. "I like _girls_, Jesse; I've always liked girls." I laugh sardonically. "You didn't act that way when I had you against your dad's car," I remind. A blush rages across her face and she turns away from me, crossing her arms again. "You were an experiment," she tells me. "I wanted to be certain I liked girls; I've known for a long while but I didn't want to believe it."

I step up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She digs her nails into my arms, but I don't move. I blow her hair off of her neck and begin kissing the side of her neck as my fingers unbutton her jean skirt. Her nails dig into my arms even more as I slide my hand down the front of her panties. "Stop," she breathes. I kiss her neck again and her legs spread a bit, allowing me to run my fingers over her clit. I cup one of her tits with my free hand.

"What can I do that a girl can't?" I whisper sexily in her ear. A song by Escape the Fate plays distantly in the background and it sounds like it truly fits the moment. Her back stiffens and I've got her right where I want her. She lets out a small whimper and I rub her clit faster. My tongue gently grazes her neck as my finger runs faster on her clit. She lets out a soft, subtle moan and I chuckle slightly. She can't resist me! She's just what I need. She makes me so weak in my knees…

Camille pulls my hand from her panties, turns around to grab my face and kisses me lustfully. She presses her body against mine and grinds softly against me, causing the blood to rush to my dick. Her hand reaches to my back pocket and she grabs one of my condoms (because I always keep some ready.

She descends to her knees and unbuttons my jeans. She pulls my fully hard dick out through the hole in the front of my boxers and unwraps the condom. She holds the rim of the condom between her lips and moves the condom over my dick slowly. After an inch is covered, she pulls her head back slightly then covers another inch. She repeats the processes six more times, heh.

She stands up and slips out of her skirt and panties, revealing that pussy I've missed for so long. I grab her by the hips and pick her up, pushing her against the nearby wall and knocking over a rack of hand sample lotions. She screams as I ravage her body, but she can't get enough of it. I always know the best way to turn her on.

We go at it and she cums like four times, but I don't stop. I can't stop. This moment has to last. I can't lose her again…

I think I hear someone else scream, but I ignore it, thinking it's only Camille. She's all I ever need…

_**Touch Down**_

James and I trudge to the Shoe Hole and we both pull down the gate fence thing so no one can get in. Honestly, I don't want to be with him; I'd rather be with Robbie. He's _so_ much cuter than James, _especially_ with his hair straightened. I guess I just don't have a thing with redheads.

We go to the back of the Shoe Hole and James looks around the place. We see a giant poster of Little Miss Bitch looking down on us with angered eyes, taunting us. With a sneer, James rips down the poster and balls it up. He looks at the wall for a possible hole and knocks on it. After that he goes around the store looking at the ceiling to find a camera I guess. Someone starts blaring loud music in another part of the mall and it sounds pretty damn sexual; it's turning me on.

He quickly finds it in the back of the store in the corner where it's got a full view of the entire store. He throws a nearby stiletto at the camera and it shatters into a bunch of pieces with a bunch of sparks. We stand there for a moment staring at the broken remains of the camera, then he turns around and lunges for me, grabbing my face and kissing me passionately.

Holy shit, who knew James Anderson, quiet James Anderson, was gay…or that he's a good kisser?

My shirt quickly winds up on the floor, then his on top of mine, and our pants wind up thrown across aisles of shoes.

_**Cat**_

I've never been with a girl before; I've been with Robbie, but he's not a girl, haha! Annabella's really pretty though. She's got really pretty hazel eyes that don't really look hazel; they look more green than anything. She's also got freckles across her nose too that are adorable! She's also got this really long black hair with brown highlights all over; they look pretty natural though.

I'm nervous! I've never…slept with a girl. No, I lied! I used to sleep at Jade's house all the time! My brother's ex-girlfriend used to let me sleep in the same bed with her too!

But I that's not the sleeping I'm supposed to be doing…

"We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do," Annabella mumbles as we enter PJ Kenny's. I sigh. "I'm nervous," I admit. I grab her hand and kiss her fingertips. "I think I want to though."

I smile widely and run with Annabella to one of those little half beds that I love so much. I pick the one covered in the pink and black stripped comforter with pink and black lace pillows. It's so cute! I jump on it and pull her up on the bed with me. She quickly starts jumping too! We jump together holding hands and we end up knocking off all the pillows as we laugh together.

We soon fall to our knees on the bed and I rest my head on Annabella's shoulders. I feel comfortable with her, I feel safe with her. I feel safe and comfortable with Jade, but Annabella…she's…_softer_. I like it.

"Why did you have a key?" I ask softly. I twirl my fingers lightly on her hand and she wraps her arm around my waist. My mom used to hold me like this when I was younger and I had really bad nightmares; she was always there for me when I needed her. She's on vacation with my dad in Santa Monica!

"Because I wanted to be with you," Annabella replies in her cute little southern accent after a small silence. Almost as small as me!

I look up to her and she looks back at me, our eyes locked on each other. "I've had a crush on you for a long time Cat," she admits. "I really like you."

One of those dirty songs Jade likes starts playing and I giggle!

I smile at her and kiss her gently on the lips. "I like you too," I tell her. She smiles and kisses me back. This time, it's longer and full of warmth. We continue to kiss and kiss and kiss, running our hands over each other's bodies and eventually my shirt comes off. Annabella kisses my chin, my neck, down to the top of my boobs (haha, I said boobs! Oh I said it again, haha!). She kisses down my tummy to the top of my jean shorts. She pulls them off and kisses the little pink bow on my undies. She's about to take them off when we hear Jade scream loudly.

_**Jade**_

I didn't think I could feel this good again, that I could feel this whole. Why is it this boy—this man—could make me feel this way? Why did I want to cling to him and never let go? Why did I want melt into his body until we became one, totally sexy, person that would take names, kick ass, and send fear all over the world. We would be unstoppable.

Nye and I walk hand in hand to Venom Beats, my _favorite_ music store in the world. "I like this store," he mutters as I close the door behind him. I smirk. He's definitely a keeper.

I turn around and face him. "Tell me how you feel about me," I insist with suggestive, freshly waxed eyebrows. I take note of his deliciously baggy Skipp pants with the chains on the pockets and legs as well as his oversized shirt from The Paramedic—this really cool band—with obscene and dangerously suggestive song lyrics on it. It would probably be like a mini-dress on me if I wore it…and I just might…

"I think you're scary," he admits as he pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful, dark, sinister, and anything I could ever want with a girl." He kisses my forehead. "Run away with me," he insists. "It'll be just you and I running the world with iron fists."

I think I'm in love!

I smirk again and sexily bite one of my fingers. "Maybe later," I tell him. "Right now I want you to make me yours." Nye smirks and kisses me deeply, his bleach blonde hair falling over my face. I pull him close to me and climb onto the counter. I gasp and pull away from him a little.

"Wait," I say. I pull my PearPod from my back pocket and plug it into the speaker dock by the register. I turn the speaker as loud as it will go and start blasting _Situations_ by Escape the Fate. It's one of my favorite songs.

"Situations are irrelevant now. She loves the way that I tease; I love the way that she breathes. I touched her (ooh), she touched my (ahh); it was the craziest thing! I love the girls who love to hate because they're just like me."

I love this song!

I grab Nye and start kissing him again. His fingers trail up my sides until they pull my black tank top and black bra up to my neck. He pulls his own shirt up to his neck and his hands rest on the brim of my black skinnies. He pulls at the brim of my jeans and I rip down his Skipp pants; he can always buy a new pair or get them sewn up.

He presses his body against me and pulls my underwear off me as well as pulling down his boxers. He continues to kiss me as one of his hands rests on my cheek while the other puts on a condom. Then, he pushes himself inside me.

"Situations" blares loudly, blocking my moans and Nye continues to take my body into his. As we move in sync, I feel our bodies becoming one. My lips become his, my hair becomes his. His hands become mine, his skin becomes mine. Our body shivers, but only I feel it. Our body continues to move and we moan loudly as the song changes to some new song; we're too wrapped up in ourselves to care.

Sweat drips across our body but our hands quickly wipe it away. Our body shivers one more time but this time our hands grip our body tightly with a loud grunt. Our lips move together again but we feel us becoming more than one, becoming a him and me once more.

He tries to pull away from me but I cling to him, desperately grabbing at him. I place my head on his shoulder. "Don't let me go," I plead quietly. He laughs softly and wraps his arms around my waist, keeping his body close to mine. "Never," he breathes.

Then he's yanked away from me just a small bit and I look up to see a sparking silver blade run across his neck from ear to ear, blood gushing from his neck. "_Nye_!" I scream.

_**The Killer**_

I couldn't help myself...

It was just so easy. The way the blade slide effortlessly across his neck was euphoric, freeing, exhilarating...

I want more...

No I can't! But I must! I shouldn't, but I _have_ to!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I almost forgot! It took me three days to write this story because...I kept getting side tracked. Unfortunately, I won't be co-writing a story with GiveMeSomethingToBelieveIn but go check them out! There's some amazing writing there. <strong>_

_**So yeah, I'll have more time to work on this story as well as my others, especially with Spring Break rolling around. I'm going to try to finish this one before I start any new ones though, but I doubt I'll keep that promise lol**_

_**Thanks for reading and leaving a review!**_


	6. Help Please!

**_Okay, so here's the situation:_**

_**I know how I want this story to end and that's fresh in my mind. I'm just not so sure about the middle of the story. On my profile, I've put up a poll you all can vote on. I'll let you all choose who will be the next to die! Fun right? So, yeah, go to my profile and vote for who you think should die next. Two characters are not there for specific reasons (Nye is already dead and from the prologue, Cat lives through the entire ordeal).**_

_**Every vote counts! Though I'm writing it, this is your story. You hold the power of fictional life and death in your hands!**_


	7. A Twist

_**Okie dokie then, I had ten people vote for my poll, but I need more votes. It takes maybe two minutes tops to read over the poll and choose the next person to die. This will help me plan out who's going to die for the next few chapters.**_

_**I'm a woman of plot twists and I have several in mind. The ending might piss a few of you off though, but I think it would be a better ending (not that I had an 'original' ending). I really need everyone who reads this to pick someone who should die!**_

_**On another note:**_

_**So I started "Shots At Victory" which is going to be a series of one shots. Because it was exam week and I normally finish my exams early, I was thinking of this cool story I could do for a one shot (I was inspired by americanhoney139's "Finding the RAD in Herself"). So, for this story, I was thinking it would be a Bori centric story, but it'll be different unlike the other Bori stories.**_

_**Tori's got this power to steal people's souls with a single kiss. When Tori transfers to Hollywood Arts, she finds it harder to control her powers. But the only one who can save her from herself hates what she's become.**_

_**I think I want to make it a full story, take it episode by episode, and write it like that. So…leave a review and tell me if you want to see that as a full out chapter story or as a oneshot!**_

_**Hopefully I will have the next chapter of The Key Party up soonish!**_


	8. Chapter 5: Smoke and Mirrors

_**I finally got this chapter out! Yes, I took a long while and I'm sorry for that. I'm pretty sure I've got ADHD or something because it took me FOREVER to sit down and write this. I kept wanting to write something else because it was bothering me and I kept wanting to read other fanfictions. But, I forced myself to sit up until nearly midnight so I could get this chapter out.**_

_**So I realized that I forgot to cover the Homie-Vixen relationship in the last chapter, so I decided to start with that one this chapter. I know the poll I made on my profile was supposed to be for who would die next in this chapter, but I decided to go a different way with it. I will definitely let that person die in the next chapter though!**_

_**Another small thing: I write down story ideas in my phone because I have Color Note and I realized that this wasn't even supposed to be a horror story... Should I rewrite it to make it more romantical and get rid of all the murder, or do you guys like that? Leave that in a review please!**_

_**Finally, also leave a review with your suggestion of how the next person should die. If it's good, I'll use it in a chapter. If it's great, I'll use it in the next chapter.**_

_**With all that said and done, I hope you all enjoy this story!**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 5 – Smoke and Mirrors"<strong>_

"_Quiet as I watch you falling, you become a prey again. I can see your skin is crawling, lipstick cases and sins." – Black Veil Brides_

_**Vixen**_

You've got to be shitting me!

I got paired up with Homie, of all people! He's my best friend; I don't wanna sleep with him. He's like my _hermano mayor_; and I sure as hell wouldn't want to sleep with my _hermano mayor_ even if I had one. That's like…incest or something!

"We're not sleeping together," I tell him as we enter the Pac Sun. It's my favorite store in the whole mall! It's got so many cool, fashionable clothes! I quickly make my way to a clothing rack with cute tops. "So don't even bother trying."

Homie steps up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Why not, Lil Mama?" he whispers in my air. He sends a shiver up my spine and I put my hands on his hands, leaning into him. "It'll be weird," I breathe with my eyes closed. I breathe in his scent. He's wearing that cologne I like so much…

"It's only weird if you make it," he insists softly, gently rubbing his hands on my stomach and nibbling on my earlobe. Another shiver creeps up my spine and I let out a small moan. I don't want to sleep with him…but he's making this so difficult!

One of his hands slides down to the hem of my shirt and he slowly lifts it so he can slip his fingers inside my skirt. His fingers glide over my panties, teasing me. "You're getting wet," he whispers darkly in my ear. I don't respond and his other hand moves to the top of my shirt, pulling it down along with my strapless bra. He runs a hand over one of my nipples and I let out another small moan.

"I can be anyone you want me to be, shawty," he tells me. I clench my eyes shut and bite my bottom lip, letting out a small whimper. "I'm scared," I breathe silently. Homie laughs quietly and I feel his chest press against my back—well, part of his chest since he's six feet even and I'm 5'4."

"Ain't nothin to be scared of, Ari," he assures me. "You done this before." I gulp; I never told Homie I had sex before, but I never told him I didn't. I never told _anyone_ I didn't.

I look at the clothes rack in front of me and focus on it as I try to get those humbling three words out.

"I'm…a virgin…"

His hands pull away from me and I feel the warmth of his body disappear. I stand there and cover my bare chest, refusing to look at him. I just know that he's upset…

"So you lied?" he questions softly. Slowly, I nod. I cling to myself a little tighter and clench my eyes shut, waiting for him to yell at me.

Instead, his hands find their way to my shoulders and he turns me around. "You ain't gotta be scared," he assures me. "I ain't gone hurt you. You're my best friend, Lil' Mama; I ain't gone do nothing you done want me to."

I sigh and wring my hands, not looking at him. "I know," I begin, "I just can't help being scared."

Homie smirks and he leans in to kiss me. His hand moves to my hair and gently pulls out my scrunchie, letting my curly hair fall to my waist. He kissed me again, and this time it was better.

I won't tell you what happened; the first time is always intimate and personal.

But the way he touched me…it was like something no one else had ever done before. I felt normal in his arms, like every touch kept me safe. I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else…

I hear a scream that sounds like Jade, but we ignore it.

There is only us.

_**Trent**_

Tori and I dash out of _Create a Cow_, Tori clinging to her Charisma Chillingham cow doll that she dressed to look like a pop star, and join Khloe and Beck as they stand by Jade who's hovering over something. The Goth sits on her knees, sobbing loudly as Khloe clings to Beck breathing heavily.

Trina and Darius come bounding down the East Wing and when they see Jade, they stop dead in their tracks; Trina's wearing my boy's shirt and she doesn't have her red heels anymore while my boy's wearing nothing but his jeans. (He's gonna get Hell for that later, haha.) Trina screams and her nails dig into Darius's arm.

Just as they get there, Cat and Annabella make their way from PJ Kenny's in the North Wing. Cat screams bloody murder and Annabella pulls her close, shielding her from the sight. Cat's missing her pink top and her shorts are unbuttoned. Annabella stifles a sob and buries her head into Cat's red hair. Annabella's got all her clothes on.

As soon as Cat screams, Andre, Ryanna, Hillary, and Robbie arrive at the scene. Ryanna and Hillary scream loudly and Robbie ends up fainting. Robbie's shirt is ripped open and his hair is curly. Andre, too, is missing his shirt and Ryanna's auburn hair is extremely messy. (This is probably gay to point out, but I like Ryanna's hair; it's like—what's her name—Christina Perri's hair. It's down to her waist, got black underneath the auburn and she's got a blonde streak down the left of her part; I didn't think anyone would be able to pull that off, but she does it well.) Hillary's shirt is actually on her, but it's off one of her shoulders and inside out.

"What the hell happened to him?" Hillary screeches as she soon as Tori and I get to the group. Tori gasps loudly and drops Charisma. She stumbles backwards and I catch her before she falls. I feel my face pale as I stare at Nye's bleeding body on the ground.

"We-we were in the music store a-and someone attacked him," Jade explains as she clings to herself with shaking hands. "I only closed my eyes for a second and then he was gone…" She opens her mouth to say something else but a sob escapes as she starts to cry loudly. I haven't known Jade West very long, but I know that she _doesn't_ cry. I mean, she hasn't known this guy for more than six months and she's crying over him because he's died?

Maybe the sex was good. I mean, she's missing her shirt and her pants are gone, so I guess it's safe to assume they had sex. Maybe she's upset because her ex was nowhere near as good as this guy.

Maybe I'm being judgmental.

"Where's Vixen?" Darius asks suddenly. His eyes dart around the surrounding people, searching for that beautiful, beautiful vixen. At first, no one says anything and we can feel his fear building up inside him. Then he pulls away from Trina and runs down the North Wing. "Ariana!" he screams. "Where the hell are you?"

The rest of us follow him—mainly to get away from the sight of a _corpse_—but Jade stays behind; no one bothers to move her...

Robbie's still passed out too.

Darius runs to the Pac Sun with the rest of us on his trail. "Ariana!" he shouts again. "Answer me!" He runs to the door of the Pac Sun and tries to open it, but of course it's locked. But when Darius freaks out about his cousin, he freaks the fuck out. If he would have thought things through instead of throwing his big ass body against the door, he probably would have thought Vixen was doing what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

I doubt that would have stopped him though.

After a few more shoves, Darius crashes through the glass, shards scratching his shoulders and bare back. Trina shrieks again and Darius stops.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ he roars.

The rest of us crowd around the broken door, peering past him just as Vixen is grabbing a random shirt to hold in front of her bare chest. Her hair isn't in her signature ponytail anymore and her eyes are wider than a deer's.

"Get out!" she screams as she fumbles for more clothes. Homie sits up beside her and we all see his…nope, I'm not gonna say it. Tori and Trina cover their eyes with disgusted faces and Darius lunges for Homie. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snarls as he begins to punch Tori's cousin in the face. Though she clings to a shirt to cover her chest, Vixen tries to push Darius away from Homie.

"Stop it!" she screams. "D, you're hurting him!"

Beck and I run in the store and grab Darius' arms. It takes a lot of work, but we manage to pull him off a now bleeding Mexicano thug wannabe. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Vixen reprimands as she clings to her little thug.

"Can you three not do this right now?" Hillary questions. "We've got bigger problems right now than who fucked who." Beck and I look back at her and everyone else. "Hillary's right," he announces. "We need to figure out who's behind all this."

"We need to call the police!" Cat exclaims with teary eyes.

"We need to stop standing around and find everyone so we can get the hell out of here," Trina states. Her voice shakes as she speaks. But soon everyone else starts shouting ideas and nothing but a loud jumble is heard.

**Camille**

Everything rushes by in a blur.

From Jesse's key unlocking my lock to him dragging me away from the others to the sex…the hot, hot sex. Our conversation in my favorite store is a blur, but I remember my orgasms…

I remember the scream…

When I hear the scream, I try to push Jesse off of me, but he's stronger than I am.

"Get off me!" I shout as he continues to thrust inside me. My words are mixed with breathless moans and his lips attack my neck. I slap my hands against his back repeatedly. "Stop it, stupid! Someone screamed!"

Jesse laughs against my skin. "I had you screaming not too long ago," he whispers. His breath tingles against me as I feel the forbidden pleasure of his thrusting. God, I'm stupid for letting him get to me like this! I like girls for Christ's sake! Why can he make me forget all that?

"It probably wasn't serious," he tells me. His lips trail up from my neck to my chin and his lips gently graze mine as his hands grip tighter on my ass.

I hear another guy yell something, but I can't make out the words; we're too far away to hear anything clearly. As Jesse kisses me, I hear a lot more stuff then I hear the loud rumble of several people yelling at each other. I put my hands on Jesse's shoulders and push him away slightly, but he continues to ravage me.

"Something's not right…"

He laughs slightly and his lips trail down to my breasts. "Don't…worry…about…it," he says in between the kisses of my skin. I put my knees to his chest and try to push him off me. It doesn't work so I bring my right hook down on his face. He's taken off guard and he gives a pained scream as we both fall to the ground. Luckily, I fall on top of him and I quickly jump off of him. I grab my panties and skirt and quickly jump into them before fixing my shirt and running out of the store. I have to know what's going on…

The sound of people yelling grows louder as I near the turn to the North Wing. I peer my head around the corner to see Trina, Tori, Hillary, Khloe, Ryanna, and Trent arguing with each other around a broken glass door while Cat clings to Annabella as she cries loudly.

"What's going on?" I shout as I round the corner. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me. Their faces are blanketed with silence and fear as they stare at me with cold, melancholic eyes. A moment of silence passes before Hillary speaks.

"Nye's…dead…"

I gasp in shock and cover my mouth. _Dead_? He can't be _dead_! I just saw him like not even an hour ago! How can he be _dead_? By some mysterious power, I turn to look down the East Wing and I see him lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the floor with Jade lying beside him in that pool. Her arm is around his bare chest as her head is nuzzled in his shoulder. She sobs slightly and I can see the blood staining her skin and dark hair. Robbie lies a little away from them, but he's breathing so he probably just fainted. How did I not notice that before?

Oh…my…God…

I turn back around to the others to see Beck, Darius, Trent, Tori's cousin, and Vixen standing in front of the broken glass door. "What the fuck happened to him?" I squeal as I hunch over in fright. My hands shoot to my blonde hair and I pull at locks of it. "Someone killed him!" I yell, answering my own question. I see shoes walk up to me as I start to tumble slightly. I shoot upright with terrified eyes to see Beck coming toward me.

Fuck, I can't handle this! I've never seen anyone dead before! Why would someone want to _kill_ Nye? What if they're still here? What if they come after the rest of us?

The stress of the situation causes me to have a panic attack and I end up passing out just as Beck reaches me…

**Andre**

Ryan—as well as Cat—gasps as Camille's face turns red and her breathing becomes shallow before she passes out. Lucky for Camille that Beck was there to catch her…

Ryan clings to me and buries her face into my shoulder. The smell of her orange strawberry shampoo billows up to my nose and I hold her tightly.

"Someone should grab Robbie and Jade," I announce suddenly. "We need to get out of here. Then we can call the police and they can find who killed Nye."

"But what if they get away before the police catch them?" Annabella asks in fear. I shake my head at her question. "I doubt whoever did this is going to stop at just one person," I announce. Ryan squeaks and I hold her tighter against me. "If they wanted to kill just him, they could have done it before he got here or sometime while he was at home. They chose to kill him here, with the rest of us, so we all might be in danger too. We can worry about _who's_ behind all this as soon as we get out of here."

Cat screams and pulls away from Annabella. She starts to run back to PJ Kenny's and Annabella calls after her. Cat doesn't respond to her and Annabella runs after Lil' Red. "Guys wait!" I call after them. I grab Ryan by her hand and we run after the two girls. I hear more footsteps behind us as we run.

"_No_," Cat screeches.

From the entrance of the store, I see her at the other end banging on the door that won't open. Annabella rushes up to her and bangs on the door as well. "The door won't open!" Cat exclaims. She starts to cry loudly and she stops banging on the door long enough to replace her hands on the cool glass with her head. Annabella wraps her arms around our sobbing little redhead as I hear loud footsteps shrink away into the distance.

I turn around to see Trent and Darius have started running toward the South Wing door. They don't bother to slow down and they crash into the double doors of the South Wing, but the doors simply shake slightly. They continue to ram the doors in order to make the glass break, but it simply shakes.

A small whimper escapes Hillary's lips. "We're all gonna die," she whispers with a shaking hand rising to her mouth.

"Don't say that!" Tori pleads. She looks around nervously, trying to find another way they could get out. "There's got to be a way out!" Hillary narrows her eyes and pushes Tori. "Don't you get it you stupid bitch?" she spits. "None of the doors will open and all the outside doors are made of Plexiglas to prevent break-ins. We're trapped in here!"

Tori shoves Hillary back. "Don't shove me!" she shouts. "I'm trying to find a way out of here and you're not helping." A frown crosses Hillary's lips and she shoves Tori again. I rush between the girls and push them apart.

"Cut it out!" I demand of the girls. "Fighting ain't the answer." I turn to Hillary. "Don't you have the keys to this place?" Why she didn't think of that in the first place, I have no idea.

Her eyes widen as Trent and Darius continue to throw themselves against the South Wing doors. A frantic smile crosses her face and she takes off down the South Wing without another word. The majority of us follow her as she darts into Bailey's Gym. She emerges seconds later with a ring of keys then she runs to the South Wing doors.

"Move it," she orders as she pushes Trent and Darius out of the way. They step aside and Hillary fumbles for the key that will open those particular doors. Slowly, we advance in anticipation, hoping the key will work. She tries one key, but the door doesn't open. She tries another and gets the same result. Her hand starts shaking as she tries another key. This one goes inside the lock and she tries to turn it, but it won't turn. "The damn door won't open!" she shouts.

Darius pushes Hillary out of the way and desperately tries to force the key to turn. He places all the strength he has onto the door, but the key refuses to turn. All is deathly quiet as we hear the metal _snap_ of the key.

"You broke the damn key!" Hillary screeches as she slaps Darius on his shoulder. He drops the ring of keys and backs away from the door. His body starts to shake and we all hold our breaths, waiting for him to do something and fearing what he might do. Finally, he lets out a loud yell and punches the glass of the door. It bends more, but doesn't break and Darius screams in pain. He holds his injured hand and Trent rushes to him.

**Ryanna**

I feel my legs start to shake as I see Trent and Darius huddle together around the South Wing doors that won't open. I want to scream, but everyone else is already doing that. I want to cry, but we can all hear Cat doing that in the PJ Kenny's.

I cling to Andre's arm and rest my temple on it. "I don't want to die," I mumble under my breath. Andre turns me and wraps his arms around me, forcing my face into his chest. "I'll keep you safe," he whispers. "Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Touch Down questions as he steps out of the Shoe Hole. His clothes are as neat as they were when we were picking our 'buddies' earlier. "What's with all the screaming and crying?"

This time it's Khloe who answers.

"Someone murdered Nye Collins and now we're trapped inside this mall because none of the doors will open…"

At first, his face is blank as her words sink in. Gradually, his expression becomes melancholic and he steps backward back into the Shoe Hole. "Fuck you all," he whispers as he shuts the door. We all watch his hand move to the door to lock it and he reaches up to lower the large shade of the store.

"Jordan's got the right idea," Beck announces. We all practically break our necks to turn to him as he comes walking up to us, holding a fainted Camille in his arms. "We should all hide out in one of the stores. One of us should call the police and we should wait until they get here. If we keep the doors locked, we'll be safe until they get here. They'll know what to do."

We all look around at each other, wondering who's gonna make the call.

"I'll call them," comes Annabella as she slowly walks up to us. She holds Cat in her arms as Cat clings to Annabella and cries on her shoulder. "I'll call the police and tell them what's happened." Beck nods at her then turns to us. "It'd be best if we all stuck together," he advises. "Someone needs to get Jade and Robbie so we can hide out in a store."

"I say we hide in Tillery's," Khloe suggests with a weak smile. Of course she'll want to hide out in the jewelry store; she always has her eyes in there whenever we come to the mall. "We should go back to Pizza-Pizza Sunrise," Trina counteracts. "My stomach is growling at me." How can she _possibly_ think of food at a time like _this_?

Suddenly my stomach growls and two more stomachs growl.

"We'll compromise and go to McDaniel's," Beck says. It's a wonder how he can stay so calm at a time like this…

The rest of us nod and mumble agreements and we begin to move. We all come to the corner of the South and West Wings and slowly turn our heads to the bloody scene that caused this whole ordeal. We wait for someone to move, but no one does. After a long silence consisting of the twelve of us just _staring_, Trent decides to leave Darius' side. He slowly advances to Robbie and picks him up under Robbie's arms. Then he drags Robbie back toward us.

There's another long silence as we wait for someone else to go get Jade who's now terrifying quiet. None of the guys want to go get her; none of them want to be near Nye…

Homie and Vixen cling to each other while Beck keeps Camille and Trent holds Robbie up by his under arms. Darius won't go get her because he broke his hand and Jesse is nowhere in sight. But with a deep sigh, Andre unwillingly lets me go and moves closer to the blood-covered Goths. I place my hand on my mouth to keep from letting out the sobs I know will come now that he isn't beside me.

"Jade," he calls softly. "Jade, you have to get up." He steps closer to her and blocks my view of her. "Jade we need to find somewhere safe to hide." She doesn't speak; she only lays there with her pale arm draped over Nye's stomach.

Andre kneels down—an inch away from the pool of drying blood—and reaches out to touch Jade. He shakes her by the shoulder gently, but she doesn't respond. "Jade?" he calls softly. Again, she says nothing. Slowly, he pulls her shoulder until she's on her back and he screams, shooting to his feet. Though we're all farther away from Jade, I can see the bleeding cut starting at the bottom of her ear and streaming across her neck…

**The Killer**

God, what am I doing? Why am I doing this? I have to stop; I need to stop…

No, I can't stop! It's too late! I've already killed two, now I need to finish the rest of them off. They all need to die!

No! I can't kill my little Kitty Cat; she doesn't deserve this. I'll let her live…then I'll run away with her! Yes, that'll do! I'll take her away from this place and we'll start a new life together.

But the police will get suspicious…

Wait, that's not a problem. I'll have plenty of time to cover my tracks. I can frame someone else and Cat and I will walk away from this as the only survivors of a mass murder. No one will suspect a thing and we'll be considered heroes!

Yes, it's_ perfect_!


	9. Chapter 6: Get Away With Murder

**_Helloooooo my lovelies! I've got a sinfully sweet update for you. I hope you enjoy the gruesome murder I've laid out for you._**

**_Aside from my story, I've also told you before I think in one of my other stories that I've been nominated for author of the year in the Victorious archive. That's such an honor! You can go to this website to vote forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Topaz_Awards_2012/108350/ obviously removing the (dot) and replacing them with an actual . You don't have to vote for me, but it would be amazing if you did! There are other things you can vote for, so check it out._**

**_Um, I feel like I was supposed to tell you all something, but I don't reme-Oh! Once I finish with all my Victorious stories and my two Degrassi stories, I'm gonna take a break from fanfiction so I can work on my regular fiction stories. They've been on a big back burner for a year now and I want to finish at least one story so I can get it published before I graduate._**

**_Sorry for the extremely long author's note, but here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think especially about the death at the end. I did a different writing style with this one, so I hope you like it!_**

**_Until next time lovelies,_**

**_-Skye_**

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Chapter 6 – Get Away With Murder"<strong>_

_"Can you feel me breathing down your neck? You're just a perfect little human wreck, but I like you…enough to destroy you, tear you down. I can't control myself; I feel like someone else. I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder." – Jeffree Star_

**James**

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I tell Touch Down as he lowers the large window shade. He turns around and frowns at me. "I'll be damned if I go out there with them," he tells me. "If someone's dead then they can stay dead. We're _safe_ in here, safer than we would be out there. If you wanna die with the rest of them, then be my guest. As far as I know, I'm not the killer and since you were with me, you're not the killer. There's no other way out of here than through that front door and it's locked." He steps closer to me and grabs my face. "Let's just stay here and have fun, huh?"

I smirk at him and grab the hem of his clothes. "That sounds like a plan," I whisper as his face pulls closer to mine. I lean into him—or up since he's taller than me—and we're about to kiss when a scream erupts in the halls. I push Touch Down off me and move for the door. He grabs my wrist before I can unlock it. I turn back to him with frustrated eyes. "Let go," I hiss. "I wanna see what's going on."

"Don't," he orders with serious eyes. "They'll figure out what's going on and we'll wait here until the police get here. One of them will call the cops and we'll be fine here, okay?" I sigh and pull my hand from the door, looking back to him with saddened eyes.

"Okay," I breathe.

**Beck**

Cat is the first to scream. Her voice radiates through the halls and Annabella holds her tightly so she doesn't fall when her knees give out. The others follow suit and I feel my stomach sink. I…I know Jade and I have been broken up for a while and we left off with less than perfect circumstances, but I _never_ wanted to see her dead…

"We…w-we should go…some other way and h-hide," I suggest. I cling to Camille who's still passed out in my arms and I have to use all my strength to turn away from Jade.

"Where are we gonna go?" Tori calls out with a shaking voice. "J-Jade's d-d-_dead_ a-and who knows where the killer is?" She gasps loudly. "What if it's one of us?"

Everyone erupts in shocked whispers and glances, with a few sobs here and there, and everything turns to chaos. I look back to see everyone arguing with each other wearing angered faces, and everyone's pointing fingers at each other. Soon everyone's voices grow louder and full of hatred as they accuse everyone else of being the murderer.

"_Shut the hell up already_!" a voice screams from behind us.

We all spin around to see Jesse sauntering up to us, fully dressed and drenched in sweat. His hair that was put up in a ponytail is slightly messy and his eyes are agitated at the least. His arms are crossed as he makes his way to us. "If you're all so _fucking _worried about a killer," he begins, "Then why don't we do a little process of elimination, huh?" We all looked among each other, finally settling down.

Jesse walks past us to Jade and Nye before hunching down in front of them. He sighs before he stands up and turns to us with crossed arms. "I could stand here and ask every one of you where you were when Nye was first killed," he starts, "But someone could be lying. We could all say where we were, but more than one person could be the murderer, don't you think?" We all give slight noises of agreements before Jesse continues.

"But if that's the case, then who do we trust? How can we possibly figure out _who_ killed these two teenagers?" Jesse looks to me with narrowed eyes. "And why are you holding my girl?" I narrow my eyes back to him and open my mouth to speak when Camille stirs in my grasp.

"I'm _not_ your girl, Jesse," she states as she climbs down from my arms. "Having sex does _not_ make me your girl." Jesse scoffs with a laugh.

"_Enjoying_ sex with me the way you did makes you my girl."

Camille scoffs loudly and turns away from him, making her way to the back of the group. Homie pushes past me so he can look at Jesse just as Camille gets to the back. "How we know _you_ ain't do it?" he questions in his Spanish accent. "We ain't see you when we was runnin' around this damn mall tryna find a way out. We ain't see you tryna help us outta here. Maybe you's the one behind this shit. Maybe you's a sick fucker that wanna see us run round afraid."

Jesse steps forward slowly, his shoes clinking against the floor. "Why don't you learn some _fucking _grammar so maybe someone can understand what the _fuck_ you're saying?" he challenges. "Why don't you back the hell off him?" Vixen questions as she moves beside him. "This isn't the time for some stupid school teacher lesson. We gotta find a way outta here before we all end up like those two!" She gestures to Jade and Nye as she says her last sentence and Cat screams loudly before erupting into a devastating sob. I quickly rush to her side and steal her from Annabella who gives me an angered glance.

"We need to stop talking about this," I say. "We need to pick a store to hide out in and we'll start talking about who did what when everyone else settles down, okay?" At first no one says anything and all is quiet. "_Okay_?" I repeat forcefully. Everyone nods and mutters certain agreements then we all head down the South Wing. We inevitably end up in the Burger Palace which is a store away from the main entrance. With shaking hands, Hillary closes the door and locks it once we're all inside.

**Darius**

Yo, I ain't got time for this shit. I ain't sign up for this shit, man. I didn't even wanna come to this damn party! I just came here cuz I couldn't talk my little cousin outta going and now people dying all around us! I don't need this shit.

"My dad says that single-handed murderers never strike a group of people," Tori starts, "So we're probably all safe if we stick together." I look to her with disbelieving eyes. "But what if we're not?" I counter. "What if the murderer _is_ one of us? What if he's in the room right now with us, just waiting for the chance to get us one by one?"

"What makes you think the killer is a he?" Camille asks from her spot on the counter. Jesse sits by her on the floor trying to play with her foot, but she kicks him in the head. I laugh mockingly at her. "You think a girl would have the balls to do all this shit?" I challenge. "If the killer _is_ one of us and it is a girl, I highly doubt it'd be any of you. All y'all girls would be worried with breakin' a nail or getting blood on your fancy clothes or some shit."

Trina shoves me. "Shut the hell up you sexist pig," she demands. "All of us girls are _perfectly capable_ of being the killer." I smirk and step up to her, looking down on her. "So you sayin' _you_ did it?" I ask. Her breathing becomes shallow as she looks up at me with intimidating, lusting eyes. Man, I don't care what anyone says about her; Trina's fuckin' sexy when she wanna be.

"Cut it out, lovebirds," Trent calls from one of the tables near the window that separates Burger Palace from the Juice Mart. "Y'all can get busy when we get out of here." I don't take my eyes of Trina.

"Fuck you…_buddy_."

**Hillary**

I wish I knew who the hell was behind all this. When I get out of here I'm gonna get Daddy to lock them away for life. Whoever's behind all this is ruining my party! And they killed my best friend? What the fuck? This is bullshit. I just wanna go back into the gym with Robbie—my sweet, sweet Robbie who's still passed out because someone decided to fuck up my party by killing everyone—and go back to doing what we were doing. Contrary to popular belief, he's a really good lay.

I know _I_ didn't kill anyone and I know Robbie didn't kill anyone…well…I know he didn't kill Nye. As much as it pains me to say it, _Robbie_ was the only one around Jade when she died. But he couldn't have done it could he? I mean…he was passed out. I doubt he would kill anyone in his sleep…right?

God I can't wait to get out of here. I _knew_ I shouldn't have invited these freaks!

**Tori**

My dad's a cop… My dad's a cop… My dad's a cop…

Daddy, please find us…

My hands shoot to my head as I sit by Beck and Khloe on the floor by the register. My body starts shaking with fear. I can't handle this! I want out, I want out, I want out!

"_Annabella_," I scream as I turn my head to her. "Call the police! Call them now so we can get the hell out of here!" I scream again as I start to pull at my hair. I need to get the hell out of this damn mall!

"Tori, calm down," Trina hisses as she walks over to me. "We don't need all your damn screaming in here." I shoot up from my spot on the floor and lunge for my sister. "Don't tell me to calm down!" I shout at her. I begin pulling at her hair and she keeps trying to swat my hand away. In retrospect, it was less than smart of me to try and take on my sister; I'm a twig compared to her…

Trina flips me over and pins me to the ground. She grabs my face and looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Calm down," she whispers. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath.

Dad, please hurry up…

**André**

"Trina, Tori, cut it out," I demand. "Y'all fighting won't help anything. We'll get outta here soon as long as we stick together." I turn to Annabella. "Can you go ahead and call the police, please? I think now would be a good time to call." She turns to me with dark eyes. "You've got a phone, don't you?" she asks as she pulls Cat a little closer. "Why don't you do it?"

That's a good question actually…

I—as well as a bunch of the others—pull out my cell and try to dial the number. No signal…

"I don't have any bars," Beck calls out. "Me neither," Vixen adds. Then everyone else starts muttering about how they don't have any signal or they don't have any bars or blah, blah, blah.

"_Now_ what do we do?" Hillary asks incredulously. We all start deliberating about it amongst ourselves for a moment longer.

"Here's a thought," Jesse interjects loudly, cutting off our already shattered conversations. "Why don't we figure out who's behind all this? Obviously we're gonna be here for a while so we might as well figure out who's the rat and who's not."

"Well what if it's you?" Robbie asks from beside Trent. I thought he'd _never_ wake up. "I didn't see you run out to see Nye and Jade. And, you're the one leading the hunt for the killer. What if you're trying to turn the attention away from yourself?"

Jesse shoots to his feet and looks down on Robbie. "Last time I check your ass fainted so you don't know what you saw!" he yells. Camille jumps down from the counter and Beck jumps up so both of them can grab Jesse by his arms. He struggles in their grasps as he looks to Robbie with venomous eyes. "What if you were just pretending that you fainted, huh? How do we know you didn't kill them?" He stops struggling in Beck and Camille's grips and stands calmly staring at Robbie with a smirk. "Jade picked on everyone," he states calmly and obviously. "But she picked on you the most, Puppet Boy. Maybe you got so tired of her tormenting you that you decided to take her out. But you couldn't do that while she was with her guy, could you? If you tried to kill her, he'd be in your way so you decided to catch him off guard. You killed him first then left him out in the hall so everyone could see.

"But you couldn't stop there. You had to pretend to faint so people would automatically rule you out. Squeamish people can't kill people, and all that. And then when everyone was running around trying to get out, you cut Jade's throat like it was butter for your bread. Then you went back to your spot on the floor and pretended to be knocked out." Jesse snatches his arms free and starts a slow clap for Robbie with a domineering grin. "I never would have pegged you for a good actor, though."

"Why don't you sit down, Jesse?" I spit as I climb to my feet. "How could you really think _Robbie_ of all people could do this?"

Jesse falls to the ground and crosses his legs Indian style. "Okay then," he says. "Say Robbie didn't do it—"

"He didn't."

"Whatever. So if Robbie didn't do it, then tell us why _you_ didn't do it?"

"He was with me the whole time," Ryan pipes in, "Even when we were all separated."

Jesse holds his hands up to her. "Let's not talk about who killed Nye," he offers. "We'll get to that later because that would be a confusing decision. Let's talk about who killed Jade." Everyone mumbles words here and there, and Jesse waits for them to finish talking before he continues his stupid rant.

"So you all say you were running around trying to exit," he announces once everyone else finally shuts up. "Somewhere along the way Cam passed out, but I'm assuming you took her with you guys?" Beck nods. "I didn't want her to stay there," he gives. Jesse rolls his eyes and continues, ignoring Beck. "So Cam was with the rest of you," he allows. "But there should have only been four people who weren't running with you all: Nye and Jade—of course—Robbie, and me. And I sure as hell can tell you I didn't kill anyone. We've already determined Robbie didn't do it, but was _everyone else_ together when Jade died?"

All is quiet…

"I can vouch for Trina, Tori, Khloe, Annabella, and Cat," Beck finally says. Jesse clenches his eyes shut with a dark scowl and fingers clenched into his knees. "They were all in my sight," Beck adds.

Then Jesse snaps.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" he screams, looking at Beck. "I'm _so_ sick of hearing your smug little voice!" Beck never loses his cool, but this time he does…

"What the hell is your problem, man?" he shouts. "I'm not doing anything but trying to help. Calm your ass _down_ because we don't need any fighting when there's a killer on the loose. But it seems like you're trying to cause a lot of them!"

Jesse shoots up to grab Beck, but Darius gets to Jesse first. Instead of trying to hold him back, Darius socks him in the face with a killer right hook.

**Vixen**

"Darius!" I scream as Jesse falls to the ground. "Stop it!"

He turns around to face me with burning eyes. "Shut up you little slut!" he screams. "I'm handling things since no one else in this damn place knows how to! We need to tie this bastard up or something because he's _clearly_ unstable!"

I stare at him with frightened eyes and I shrink back from his voice. I feel my lip start to quiver and my hand shoots to my mouth to stop it. His words ring in my ear, echoing and echoing, threatening to tear me apart. How…_how_ could he say that to me? He…he's like my brother and…he knows he can't say that to me!

The tears stream from my eyes and the hatred in my cousin's depletes in an instant.

"Ari," he breathes, slowly stepping toward me. I slink away from him on the floor, pressing my back against the cool glass that separates Burger Palace and Juice Mart. "Ari, I'm sorry," he tells me with pleading eyes. I don't respond and I let out a small, choked sob.

My mother used to call me a slut before she killed herself after my father died…

"Ariana, I didn't mean it," he claims.

I feel… God, I don't know _what_ to feel! I feel hurt from the pain of the memories those five words brought back to me…but I feel the hatred to those same memories. I feel the rage behind my name, the name I chose to throw away when I became 'Vixen.' I wanted to forget 'Ariana' and who she was; I didn't want to look at her every morning when I looked in the mirror.

I'd almost forgotten her after three years now…

"Don't say that name!" I scream as I cling to myself. "Stay away from me you bastard!"

Darius stops in his tracks, his mouth gagged wide open. He wants to say something to me, but I see him looking above me with wild eyes.

Then the windows behind me shatter, falling onto my head and cutting me as a chair lands inches away from my feet and skids across the floor.

**Khloe**

I'm the first one to scream when the glass explodes beside me. I duck under the nearby table and Beck clings to me, holding the back of my head trying to keep the glass away. I bury my face into his shoulder, screaming as I cling to shirt. He wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I feel so safe in his arms…

The glass glitters around us and Vixen screams. Everyone scuffles around and I hear the blows of punches connecting with skin around me and Beck. I start shaking in his arms, afraid of what might happen. Then I begin to hear everything rush around me in slow motion.

"Come on," Beck urges of me. His voice drags on in my guttural terror as he slowly pulls me from under the table. He roughly hoists me to my feet, but it's like I'm trying to swim through Jell-O just so I can stand. I keep my eyes closed as I run through the quicksand of the surrounding tension; I can't look at this mess. I don't want to know if someone got hurt…

There's more screaming as Beck pulls me along and someone shouts "This way!" The fear clogs my ears, so I don't know who said it. All I know is I need to get away, but I can't. The world is pulling me back, trying to put me back in danger. I can't live with the fear of running, the fear of hiding.

I need to get out of here!

**Cat**

One time when I was seven and my parents weren't home, my brother locked me outside of the house and refused to let me back in. It was so dark out…and I was alone. I didn't know what was going on; I couldn't see anyone around me. I wanted to get back inside, back to my room with Mr. Giraffe because he always kept me safe. I heard the squirrels and other animals making so much noise outside. I remember I screamed so much and I even tried to hide in my brother's tree house because I was so afraid of what was gonna happen to me. My brother used to tell me stories of bad people that wanted to hurt me, and I thought they would be outside my house waiting to get me. My parents found me when they came home the next morning curled into a ball in my brother's tree house, clinging to whatever I could find to protect myself.

That terror is bubbling to the surface now…but now I really know I'm in danger…

When the chair smashes through the window, I see someone drenched in black stepping into the Burger Palace. Annabella yanks me from my spot on the floor as a piece of glass falls on my arm and cuts me and I scream in pain. She yells at me to run and she clings to my hand. I dig my nails into her wrist refusing to let go. I cry as I run with her; I hate this!

"This way!" Trent yells back to us. He's leading the group, caring Vixen…Ariana? I don't know what her name is! But whatever her name is, she got cut by the glass too…really bad. She's bleeding horribly and she's sobbing loudly.

Bare feet slap against the cold, hard floor of the mall and it hurts my ears! My feet hurt too from running on the floor! It hurts so bad! I just want this to stop… Someone, make it stop…

Eventually, Trent leads us into the Freezy Queen where Beck snatches Hillary's key ring and slams it into the lock, making sure it's closed. He grabs a chair from a nearby table and places it under the door handle, making sure no one can get in.

"Is everyone here?" Trent shouts among our screaming and crying. We all settle down slightly, looking around and taking names to find out who's here and who's not.

Then Tori's scream radiates above the crowd. Her voice is frantic and searching for someone, but then again, we all are…

Her voice sends shivers through my body and I fear the pain behind her voice. I cling to Annabella as her words echo in my ears.

"_Where's Trina?"_

**The Killer**

They almost got away from me. They almost got away…but I didn't let them.

They thought they could hide away in the Burger Palace, thinking they were safe, but I showed them they were wrong. I showed them they'll never be safe as long as I'm around.

I didn't mean to hurt our little Vixen…not yet anyway. She just happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time. I only wanted to scare everyone, but little miss Vixen happened to be in my line of destruction. So the glass fell on her, so what? So _what_ if she got a few cuts and bruises? So what if she's _bleeding_?

That'll be the worst of her problems when I get through with her. When I make her _scream_ and _beg_ for mercy, she won't care about minor cuts on her face, back, or arms; those will be her battle scars.

The war has only begun…

I didn't think I could do it, that I could scare them the way I did. I didn't think I could pick up the chair and launch it at the glass of the Burger Palace, especially with Darius _looking_ at me as I was about to launch it. I didn't think I'd be able to scare them, but Vixen's screams of pain proved me wrong. I watched the glass fall on her, scraping her arms and face, and I _loved_ it!

I almost wanted to give this up when I saw a large shard of glass fall on Cat's—my Cat's—arm and cut her deeply. I wanted to throw myself away when I heard her scream in pain.

But I knew that I _had_ to carry out this plan…

No matter how much you love someone, and I love Cat with all my _life_, you can never give up months of planning and deliberating. You might as well shoot yourself in the face for destroying all the _hard_ work you've put into your plans.

Everyone scatters as the glass falls around them, glittering like diamonds in the fluorescent light of restaurant. In their confusion, they push past each other, shoving each other out of the way so they can be the first to escape me. In their confusion, they scurry like rats; they know what's in store for them.

In their confusion, I grab Trina Vega and pull her away from any form of her salvation.

I keep my hand over Trina's mouth; I can't have her screaming and ruining things, now can I? If I don't kill her now, I'll throw myself off and everything will be ruined. I've got a _tight_ schedule to keep, and I intend on keeping it.

I drag her away from the Burger Palace and the Juice Mart. I know I can't kill her in any of those stores. When someone finds the courage to come and fight me, those are the places they'll go first. They'll think they can predict my moves, that they can stop me before I kill.

_As if_ I would be a fool to go back to my original location, ha!

They don't fucking know me. They won't be able to tell where the hell I'm coming from or what the hell I'm doing. They'll only be able to sit around, waiting for my next kill and screaming when they find my next victim dead in the halls.

I wouldn't have it any other way…

I drag Trina away into a store—_any_ store, it doesn't matter to me or my plans—and I throw her against a magazine rack. She lets out a whimper of pain and claws at the linoleum floor. I hate this floor. It isn't _red_ enough. But it will be.

It's just a matter of moments.

"Why are you doing this?" Trina cries out. I chuckle at her, marveling in my words. Whenever people are about to die, they always ask the same questions: 'Who are you?' 'Why are you doing this?' 'What do you want from me?'

It's pathetic really…

"I'm doing this because I can," I hiss in a low tone. I kneel down and grab her by the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair in my fist. She screams out in pain and I laugh again. I pull her head back and slam it down on the hard floor, slightly hitting the magazine rack. Trina lets out a loud whimper of pain, but it doesn't stop me. The blood she spits up on this pristine white floor entices me, urging me not to stop.

I pull Trina back, curving her back at a darkly delightful and unnatural anger and she starts to cry out. Tears escape through her clenched eyes and I breathe in the fear radiating off of her.

My free hand snaps around her face to her bottom lip when she screams out for help. I release her hair and grab the top of her jaw in the free time she's given me. Slowly, I pull at both parts of her jaw, causing her to scream more. Her hands shoot to my wrists and she digs her nails into me, trying to force me away from her.

But it won't stop me. Pain is non-existent for me.

I continue to pull at her jaw, digging my nails into the roof of her mouth and into the gums of her bottom teeth. I feel her skin stretch beneath my fingers as I rip away the original contour of her face. She continues to scream and now she's starting to thrash her legs under me. I can't have her doing that…

I bring back my right knee and thrust it into her back, right in the bottom of her spine. She lets out a loud wail as an audible crack sounds and her nails seem to dig into my wrists a little harder. Her legs stop moving from under me and I chuckle again. I've rendered her paralyzed below the waist.

Her legs stop moving and I continue to yank at her jaw. The skin at the point of her upper and bottom lips tears away and the tendons in her jaw become visible. Blood splatters onto my skin as the tendons snap. Trina's hands desperately try to pull my hands away, but I don't let her move me. I'm going to make this _slow_ and _painful_ for her; I want her to know what real pain is. I want her to feel the pain I've felt every day of my life.

She lets out more whimpers of pain and my left eye starts to twitch. My watch beeps, signifying the new hour.

_**Shit. **_

I have to hurry this up. I'm running behind schedule!

With a deep, agitated sigh, I loosen Trina's jaw slightly. Her hands rest a bit and she thinks I'm going to stop. She thinks I'm going to let her go.

She's a fucking _idiot_.

With one swift swipe, I yank Trina's jaw again, tearing it in half and letting the blood shoot everywhere. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as the upper part of her jaw, the part with her soft nose…her cheeks…her long, dark hair…severs. I toss that part to the ground and it hits the floor with a loud, wet _slick_ as her tongue still flicks wildly in her mouth.

From this view, her tongue is probably six or seven inches long, but you can't see it when your jaw is still perfectly attached to your stupid little head now can you? It splashes blood when it's free, you know. It writhes like a worm caught beneath a predator.

It's fucking glorious…


	10. Chapter 7: Little Miss Obvious

_**I've been procrastinating, but I finally decided to sit my butt down and work on this chapter after I got home from school (I had school on a Saturday!). **_

_**I realize that I may have outdone myself in the last chapter, but I do hope you enjoy this murder. I could insert a pun, but I don't enjoy that humor; it's not very punny (ahaha! See what I did there? Oh...nvm...)**_

_**Aside from my lack of...being funny...I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, tell me who you think should die next! I think I know who will die next, but I'd like to see what you guys think.**_

_**-Skye**_

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Chapter 7 – Little Miss Obvious"<strong>_

_"Wipe the makeup from your face and go tell all your friends that I'm the only one. I know that we've seen better days, so go fuck all my friends just to see if I still care." – Her Bright Skies_

**Jesse**

Alright, this is getting ridiculous. They all need to sit down and _shut up_ if you ask me. I don't normally like to lead the witch hunt, but if I don't do it then who will? We need to figure out _who_ is behind all this so we can stop them before they kill anyone else. These losers are all so stubborn and won't get it through their heads that they need to start looking. They're starting to turn my Cam against me…

I'm trying to help them, but they don't want to listen to me. They keep talking over me and cutting me off when they know I'm right. And then that stupid dick, _Beck_, has to come along and try to take Camille away from me. He's got Tori and half the other girls here draped all over him. Why the hell does he need Camille to do the same?

I got punched for these people. I got punched in my goddamn face trying help their asses out. Then that Darius guy had the _nerve_ to call _me_ unstable? Last time I checked, _he_ was the one hitting _me_ and causing his precious little cousin to scream at him.

Then everything exploded.

From the ground, I saw the figure; I saw who it was. Well, I _almost_ did. Their face was covered by darkness and the blur of everyone around me trying to get out as the window of the Burger Palace came crashing down on us. Through all the commotion, though, we end up in the Freezy Queen, only to start a _bigger_ commotion.

We look around to make sure everyone is here with us, then Tori screams.

"_Where's Trina?"_

Her words start another small frenzy and our voices rise above the others as we try to see if we remember what happened to her. I know what they're thinking: Did she come with us? Did the killer get her? Is she okay? Should we feel bad if we don't care?

I know what happened to her, though.

I saw everything.

Trina was the closest person to the killer when he (or she, because we can't be sexist here) stepped through the now broken glass. I was rushing to get up though Camille tugged at my hand (I _knew_ she still cares about me) and I saw the kill wrap his/her hand around Trina's mouth while dragging her back through the Juice Mart. I gave sidelong glances as I watched the killer drag her away, but I don't know where s/he took her.

I know Trina's dead now.

It's only a matter of time until we find her…

Soon, everyone's screaming and shouting give me a headache and I hold my head tightly. I will them with my mind to stop, but they just _won't_.

"_Stop_ screaming for _five minutes_!" I shout, silencing them all. I open my eyes to see them all looking back at me with confused and some angered stares and glares. I wait a few moments before I speak.

I look to Tori. "I understand you're worried about your sister," I begin, "But please, shut the hell up already! If not Cat, you're the loudest one here and you're going to give everyone a headache. We'll find her, okay? Just shut _up_."

Tori gasps and looks away from me with saddened eyes. She shouldn't have been such a giant baby, then. She's cool and all but this is too much for me.

"Alright," I start again, "Now we need to find out who's behind all this. We could have figured it out if we weren't all being pussies about it." I glare as I look around the room. "So we know that Tori, Khloe, Annabella, Cat, Camille, Ryanna, _Beck_," I sneer at his name "—Andre, Robbie, Nye, Jade and Trina are not the killer. I'm also not the killer either, so that leaves Darius, Trent, Vixen, Homie, Touch Down, James, and our party girl."

"Why am I last?" Hillary whines. Looks like someone's getting defensive, a killer maybe?

"This is _my_ party; why would I want to _kill _anyone?"

I roll my eyes. "You hate everyone here," I announce. "We all know there's a devious brunette under all that cheap hair dye." Her eyes widen in shock. "Cheap?" she shrieks. "My hair dye is not cheap! My Daddy gets me only the best from the best salons!"

I open my mouth to speak when my favorite female voice interrupts me.

"Jessup!" she cries out. "Shut the hell up and stop picking on everyone! Everyone was with us when Jade died and even when Trina was snatched. The only people who weren't with us were Touch Down and James, but we could all hear the _loud_ gay sex they were having!"

**Trent**

After Camille's outburst, everyone starts muttering slight agreements. She's right, though; everyone was around during Jade's murder and Trina's kidnapping. So where do we go from here? If none of us is behind this…then who _is_? We gotta hurry up and find out…

I don't plan on dying tonight.

"Don't this mall got some of them money phones?" Homie asks from beside Vixen. He's holding her tight and she's got her head buried into the crevice of his neck and shoulder. "We can use one o' dem right?"

We all start looking around the windows of the Freezy Queen, pressing our hands against the cool glass, trying to search for a pay phone.

"I see it!" Cat exclaims happily. She points to the pay phone…at the other end of the mall by the restrooms…

"What if the killer's out there?" Hillary whines. "_Who's_ gonna go get the phone?"

A silence falls upon us as we look to each other, not saying a word. Tori's small cries fill the room as we continue to look amongst one another. None of us wants to go out there. None of us wants to risk going out there and coming face to face with the killer.

No one wants to die…

"I say Beck goes since he's brave enough to take care of six girls by himself," Jesse announces childishly. Why would Hillary bother inviting this immature brat to this party? Better yet, why would she invite _me_ to this party? We haven't spoken since we broke up almost a year ago!

I'm side-tracking again…

"Don't start that again," I demand, glaring at Jesse darkly. "If it shuts you up, I'll go out there and get the phone!" I stand up and make my way through the door. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see my boy Darius looking back at me with serious eyes.

"You ain't goin' by yourself," he tells me. I chuckle and nod. I turn back to everyone else. "We'll be back," I announce.

"No!" Cat exclaims. "Don't say that!"

Darius and I look at her with raised eyebrows, as well as the confused faces from everyone else. We wait for her to say why we can't say 'we'll be back,' but she only sits there playing with her nails with her feet crossed at the ankles while Annabella keeps her arm around Cat's shoulders.

"Well?" Tori questions with a sniffle. "Aren't you gonna tell them why they can't say that they'll be back, Cat?"

Cat looks up with dazed eyes and a sexy little pout. Then her face lights up with glee. "Oh!" she cries out with a wide smile. "Jade likes to watch scary movies and she says that before the really dumb people die, they all say 'I'll be back' and die horribly. And this one time, my brother went to the store but said 'I'll be back' in a really creepy voice before he left and he didn't come home for three days! I can't wait until Jade gets back so I can tell her about how he didn't bring back the groceries."

She smiles widely and we simply stare at her. No one wants to question her about what she's talking about.

No one wants to tell her Jade won't be coming back…

**Annabella**

After that, I pull Cat a little bit closer to me and rub her arm. I lean my head onto hers and she nudges herself closer into my side. I love her warmth and the smell of strawberries radiating from her adorable magenta hair.

Cat doesn't deserve to be in this mess. She doesn't deserve to be around all this death. But, I swear to God I'll keep her safe. I'll never let _anyone_ hurt my little Cat.

I hate how awful people treat my kitty Cat and I don't want anyone to hurt her feelings. Cat's so innocent and kind and sweet, just like I used to be before I was sent to therapy…

"_Anyway_," Hillary starts slowly, her voice trailing off. She turns back to Trent and Darius. "You two need to go out there and get that phone!" She reaches down to her jean pockets and pulls out some spare change. "Take these," she demands. "You've got enough to make _at least_ three phone calls." Trent nods, takes the change from Hillary, then unlocks the Freezy Queen so he and Darius can get to the phone.

They decide not to walk and dash down the hall of the East Wing. As they slide across the floor of the West Wing, they don't even notice the two bodies that aren't lying in the dried and caked pool of blood…

"Hey, guys," I begin, calling attention to myself, "Where are Nye and Jade…?" Everyone's heads snap back to the window, searching for the two missing teenage bodies.

"Don't scream!" Jesse shouts when Tori opens her mouth. "The killer probably moved the bodies when we were in the Burger Palace and is probably trying to scare us. We can't let the killer know we're scared."

"But I _am_ scared," Tori insists. "I want to get out of here!"

"And you don't think we want that?" Hillary snaps. "All this running around is starting to frizz up my hair and make my makeup run!"

"Will you shut up about your _stupid_ hair and makeup?" Ryan shouts. "We're all so sick of you always whining about how vain you are." Her body starts shaking with anger, especially as she shouts her next line.

"I hope the killer ruins her _perfect_ little face!"

Ryanna's eyes widen in shock with the realization of what she said and Hillary gasps loudly. Sure what Ry said was mean, but Hill deserved it. She's such a little pompous princess. She's my cousin and I love her to death, but I can't _stand_ Hillary Montague.

Hillary shoots to her feet and grabs one of the knocked-over cups beside the cash register. "You take that back!" she hisses, hatred in her eyes. "Take that back right now!"

Then André stands up and stands between a standing Hillary and a frightened, sitting Ryanna. "Cut it out, Hillary," he demands. "She didn't mean it. We're all just stressed out with the recent events and we need to settle down, otherwise we'll be sitting ducks."

Hillary opens her mouth to say something—probably mean—to André when Trent and Darius let out shattering screams.

I cling to Cat tightly…

**Tori**

Once we hear the boys scream, we run to the windows of the Freezy Queen to see Darius and Trent on their butts, crawling backwards from something terrifying.

"Darius?" Vixen calls out. She jumps to her feet and races to the door before anyone can stop her. "Ari!" Pedro calls out. He quickly rushes after her. I can't let my cousin go out in the middle of danger!

"Pedro, wait!" I call after him as I climb to my feet. I hear someone skeptically say his name, but I ignore it and continue to run after my cousin.

"Tori, come back!" André screams after me. The next thing I know, everyone in the Freezy Queen is running after us toward Darius and Trent. Once I get up to them, I scream at the top of my lungs.

"_Trina!"_

I fall to my knees as I gaze into the window of Taylor's Trends. Instead of mannequins in the window, Jade and Nye are standing—held up by poles in their back I assume—with their heads down and dried blood covering their dark clothes. Even worse, Trina stands beside Jade in the middle of the three, but Trina's _missing her head_!

Someone rushes up to me and wraps their arms around me, pushing my head into their chest, but I don't pay attention to who it is. I cling to the bare skin of their muscular forearms and sob loudly against their shirt.

"G…go get the phone…" Khloe whispers in a staggering voice behind me. Through my sobbing, I hear feet scuffling across the floor and slow trudges that eventually pay out. I faintly hear coins falling into a slot, followed by silence before the smashing of the phone on the hook.

"The line's dead!" Darius shouts in anger. I hear another smash and I jump in my savior's arms, screaming slightly before going back to sobbing loudly.

"Cat, get away from the window!" Annabella pleads. Then I hear a loud smash, followed by Cat's scream and glass falling to the floor. Some of it hits my back and my savior's hand moves to the back of my head to shield me. I hear Annabella scream Cat's name then I turn around to see her holding Cat whose hand is now bleeding really badly.

"Cat!" I exclaim as I pull away from my savior, who I now know is Beck. I rush to her and hug her tightly, ripping the bottom of my shirt so I can help Annabella wrap it around Cat's wounds.

"Hey, where's Hillary?" Khloe calls out, tearing everyone's attention away from Cat. We all look around, but can't find the synthetic blonde Scream Queen.

**The Killer**

I do have to say I outdid myself with my last killing. I was going to save it for last, but Trina annoys the hell out of me.

Actually, I've planned out how I'm going to do everything, so I've planned who gets what death. Unfortunately, Trina was supposed to be my big finale…

Well when people don't follow your plan, you have to improvise.

I guess it's better I killed Trina third so I could truly terrify the hell out of everyone, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the horrors. No matter, I guess; they'll all be dead before the night is over with anyway.

Putting Trina, Nye, and Jade up on display is a truly devious idea if I do say so myself. It also serves as a perfect distraction.

While everyone gawks at the three dead teenagers behind very thin glass, I snag Hillary from the back of the group and pull her away from any witnesses. Hillary tries to scream, but I keep my hand pressed tightly against her lips to muffle any sounds she makes.

As much as I _enjoy_ Hillary's presence, I've got to get this done. I have to carry this out or else the whole plan will be ruined!

I drag Hillary into Tillery's—her favorite store—and throw her against one of the glass casings full of diamond necklaces. The glass crushes against her body I can see how it rips at her clothes and cuts her skin. Blood splashes onto the diamonds and I smirk darkly.

I _love_ blood. It's dark and delicious and I love to make people bleed. I love to hear them scream and beg for mercy when they bleed around me. It's amazing…

"_What the hell are you doing_?" Hillary asks against the broken glass. I pull her back by her shoulders and throw her against another glass casing, this one holding various rings. Hillary lets out a loud scream and I try to stifle a laugh.

"Please stop!" Hillary begs. "My dad's rich; he can pay you whatever you want! Please don't hurt me!" I roll my eyes, even though she can't see them. "You can't buy your way out of this," I tell her in a deep, gravelly voice.

I grab her by her face and throw her against another glass case filled with diamond encrusted watches that my father would have liked if he were still alive. Hillary coughs up blood onto one of the watches and lets out a gurgling scream.

I throw Hillary to the ground and pull a corked beaker from the pocket of my hooded jacket with the fur-brimmed hood. I flip Hillary over onto her back and uncork the beaker. I stare down at her wide-eyed, bloody, glass-covered face. "What's that?" she asks breathlessly. Her chest is heaving with her fear, shooting pleasure through my entire body.

This is gonna be fun.

"Your punishment," I hiss deviously as I tilt the beaker over her face. With my free hand, I grab both of her wrists and pin them above her head. "Stop!" Hillary shouts. She starts screaming at the top of her lungs. She's _such_ a whining brat; I haven't even _started_ yet!

She tries to struggle under my grasp, but I'm stronger than her. I always have been, and I always will be. I tilt the beaker a little further and the clear, bubbling liquid slides down the thin neck of the beaker. The liquid slowly forms into a single drop and the world moves slowly around us as the drop hits her cheek. Aside from her jagged breathing, a loud sizzling is heard and Hillary lets out a _devastatingly_ blood-curdling scream.

"It burns!" she shrieks as the acid burns a tiny hole through her cheek bone.

I chuckle slightly and tilt the beaker a little more, allowing more of the clear destruction to fall onto her face. As the skin on her cheek begins to sizzle away, Hillary only screams louder. Tears start to fall from her eyes and she sobs loudly.

"Please _stop_!" she pleads. "I swear I can get you anything you want if you let me _go_!"

It's funny how she can be so stubborn, thinking material things can save her. Her vainglorious nature is what got her into this mess.

Hillary starts to struggle more, causing me to lose my balance slightly, but I stay straddled onto the phony blonde. Unfortunately for me, Hillary gets a little smarter and kicks me in the back with her foot. I tumble forward and—unfortunately for her—spill the acid. Most of it falls onto her face, burning her with a joyous commotion, and she screams loudly.

I look to her as she climbs to her feet. Smoke rises from the burrows of her face as the sizzling continues. She stumbles across Tillery's, clawing at her face and screaming loudly, trying to get the burning to stop. As much as I would have loved to torture her, it's enjoyable watching Hillary make my job easier.

I watch in utter interest as Hillary bumps into another glass casing and falls onto it, smashing into it and knocking over all the diamonds, emeralds, and rubies inside it. I look to her as she screams one last time before her body goes limp and all noises cease.

"Hillary!" I hear Robbie scream in the distance.

Uh oh, time to go!

I dash to the back of the store and out through the back entrance that leads to the mall's massive 'storage unit,' reveling in the screams of my terrified captives.


	11. Uh oh

Sorry for the false alarm! I haven't updated as much because I've been stuck on where to go next. But I have a new poll up on my profile (it's basically the same as the last one but it's got less people and no descriptions on the people). So please go to my profile and vote for who you think should die next. If you're unsure, you get to choose up to three people to make it easier. In a few days I'll write the next chapter.

I forgot to mention that the idea of Hillary's attack was given to me by DitzyLightning. She's pretty cool and we've been talking about a lot of deaths (creepy right?). So if you have an idea for a death or for who should get a certain death (i.e. Tori's head being smashed into a window) then let me now in a review. This is your story so all you readers are in control.

I'm not promising anything, but I might make a sequel. If I do, it'll have Cat in it as well as a new line of OCs. So be on a possible look-out for it.

All that being said, this story is a big game and any one of the remaining sixteen could be the next to die (obviously except for Cat). So please, please, please vote on my profile because it will really help me out!


	12. Chapter 8: The Ballad of Mona Lisa

Oh hi. It's been a while since I updated on this story. I was hit by MAJOR writer's block and I still got a bit of it, but I powered through. Not much happens in this chapter and it's a little sloppy so I'm sorry for that. I would enjoy if you guys left a review telling me what you think. I guess you could tell me who you want to see die next and that would be lovely. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter for How Do You Love Someone up soon. Oh! I've decided that once I finish this and HDYLS, I'm gonna work on a sequel for The Preyingmantis. It'll be another SYOC thing and some characters from this story might make a reappearance. I feel like it'll be Cat-centric meaning that it'll take place in her psychiatric ward. So for those of you that want to submit characters, give them a reason to be in the ward. They could be a visitor, patient, or orderly. I'll take five patients, two orderlies, and a visitor. You can go ahead and submit a character if you want, or you can make one and save it for later. But if you submit a character and want it to be a patient, do NOT and I repeat DO NOT make them a suicidal cutter. That's so overdone...

Anwhore, now that that's out of the way. I present you chapter 8!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 8 – The Ballad of Mona Lisa"<strong>_

"_And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him. But she'd have nothing less to sell him. Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town; Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown." – Panic! At the Disco_

**Robbie**

"Hillary!" I scream loudly. God, when I heard her scream, I immediately thought the worst. I ran as fast as I could to find her, praying the killer didn't do what they did to Jade and Nye. God I hope they didn't do what they did to Trina!

I should have been with her. If I'd been with her, kept her tight in my arms, I wouldn't be breathlessly running through the mall trying to find her.

As soon as I get to Tillery's—God, that's her favorite store—I see her. Hillary's still inside the store, but I only see her feet. There's so much glass around her but the door isn't broken.

They must have smashed her against one of the glass casings…

"_Hillary_!" I scream again as I rip the door open. I smell…I smell burning flesh, but I smell no smoke or fire. I fall to my knees beside my face-down beauty, the girl who changed my life. (If this wasn't happening, I could be with her. I mean, we'd never be able to go public with things, but she'd be _mine_).

I grab her shoulder gently and it moves slightly. I turn back to the others who are catching up to me. "She's still alive!" I call out with a shaking voice. "We can still help her!"

Hillary groans softly, so soft that I almost didn't hear it. I turn her over onto her back and scream at the top of my lungs.

**Ryanna**

When we heard Hillary scream, it sent us into a small frenzy. It was bad enough Cat freaked out and punched the window of Taylor's Trends. But then Hillary was screaming for help.

Robbie ran first.

It was like…her scream sent some kind of weird energy boost through him and he darted off down to wherever her screams were coming from. Beck even called after him, but Robbie wouldn't stop. He was determined to find Hill and save her at any cost.

We ran after him, holding each other's hands to make sure we didn't lose anyone else, and then we heard him scream.

He turns to us, screaming at us for something, but I can't hear him. I stopped at the door and all I saw was Hillary on the ground. Everyone screams, but I can't make out what they're saying.

All I see is Hillary…

I know I wasn't the best of friends to her—she sure as hell wasn't to me—and I know I said mean things to her, but this is horrible…

"_Her face_," I screech out with a shaking voice. I fall to my knees and slowly crawl to her. Glass crunches under me, but I don't care. I just…maybe if I touch the burns on her face—the craters of melted skin peering down to her cheek bones—it won't feel real; maybe I'll realize I'm imagining things, that I've imagined everything that's happened, and I'm just having a really bad dream. None of this feels like it should be real, so maybe if I touch her face and not feel anything…it won't be real…

My hand touches her burnt face, feeling the charred remains of her skin, and my hand sizzles in pain. I scream out and fall backwards, edging away. My fingers…God my fingers are throbbing! But I can't focus on them right now.

I feel the warmth of a body behind me and a hand reaches out to my inured one. I don't look, but I can feel it's André trying to comfort me. I feel his lips close to my ear and I can hear his voice, but I can't make out his words. I don't know what he's saying.

All I know is that Hillary Montague is dead…

**Touch Down**

"Did you hear that?" James calls out. We're in the back of the store as far away from the door as possible laying down in the dark. I locked the door, so no one's gonna get in here.

"Yeah," I mutter slightly. James pulls me a little closer and we wrap our arms around each other tightly. It's starting to get cold in here and we don't know where the air conditioner is. I sigh lightly and he sighs too.

"Are you sure we're gonna be okay?" he asks softly. At first I don't respond, and then I shrug slowly. "I'm not sure of a lot of things," I tell him. "The only thing I'm sure of is that most likely four people are dead. I'm not sure if we're gonna be added to that though."

There's a pause before James speaks again.

"If we make it out of here alive," he begins, "Let's leave LA; let's go to North Carolina or somewhere no one goes."

"Deal," I breathe without hesitation.

**Cat**

No! I don't like this! I don't like this at all. I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed…

But I'm not under my bed…

I'm at the mall and people are dying. Jade and her scary friend are dead and Tori says that Trina's dead. My hand is broken because I hit the window really hard and I broke the glass.

Now Hillary's burned really badly!

I wanna go home! But if I go home, will Anna still be there? She's so nice to me! She protects me like my brother does. One time my brother took me camping and he shot a bear because it tried to eat me! Then I found out we were just at a mall in Pennsylvania and he shot an eraser with a slingshot at giant stuffed panda because it scared me. I was a little kitty back then.

"We really gotta pick a place to hide," André says quietly. "There's a first aid kit in various stores here," Camille offers. "We could hide in one of those stores and…take care of Hillary…"

Robbie lets out big sobs as he leans over Hillary on the ground and it makes me really sad! Then the next thing I know, Annabella wipes away tears on my face. I gasp, but it's like one of those weird sobs where you're trying to take out a breath so it's…shattered, that's the word! She holds me a little tighter and pulls me gently away from the jewelry store.

"We could go to Create a Cow," Tori offers with a weak smile. "No way," Camille denies as she crosses her arms. "There are too many sharp objects in there."

"That's why it would be good to hide there!" Tori cries out. "We could use whatever we find in there to defend ourselves!" Camille glares at Tori for a moment and sighs loudly. "If anyone else wants to go to Create a Cow let your voice be heard now," she orders.

"I love making little cows!" I exclaim happily. One time my brother brought a real cow home; we called her Bessie!

Everyone else mutters words of agreement and we all start going. Jesse and André lift Hillary and we let them lead the way to Create a Cow. We hold each other tightly so no one else gets lost.

One time I got lost in the park and I slept under a bench for three days! My mommy found me after that when she was feeding birds.

**André**

Hill ain't lookin' so hot anymore…

Man we can't let anything like this happen to us…

Jesse helped me carry her, and we all made our way to Create a Cow. Then I helped Ryanna patch up Hillary's face. At first, I thought she was dead because it didn't look like she was breathing and she wasn't making any sounds. But when we were tryna clean her wounds, Hillary started screaming and thrashing. I had to get Beck and Jesse to help me hold her down. Darius couldn't do it cuz his hand was broke and Trent isn't that strong. Homie (I think his name's Pedro or something?) was too busy with Vixen making sure she was okay. Robbie was off in a corner, curled up into a ball, refusing to speak to anyone. He kept covering his ears and shaking every time Hillary screamed and I felt so bad for him…

It wasn't till a couple minutes after we were done bandaging Hillary's face that we started to speak.

"Hill said she'd be watching us," Khloe says as she looks at her bare feet. She probably left her shoes in the Freezy Queen hours ago. I pull out my phone to check the time. It's almost one in the morning.

"We've been here for _three hours_," I point out tiredly. "Shouldn't _someone_ be coming by to look for us?"

"I told my mom I was staying at Jade's house," Cat announces.

"I told my parents I was staying with Ryanna," Khloe informs us.

"I told my mom I was staying at Khloe's," Ryanna adds glumly.

"My parents won't expect me home until tomorrow," Tori states.

"My roof, my rules," Beck retorts absent mindedly.

"I'm supposed to be staying with Touch Down," Camille says.

"I live by myself," Jesse spits with crossed arms.

"I told my mom I was staying with D," Trent announces, "He and Vixen live by themselves."

"I go where da wind takes me," Homie…you know what, I don't care.

I don't care anymore.

I throw my phone at a wall with a loud scream. "This is pointless!" I shout. "We're all gone die in here and no one even knows we're in danger! We can't call our parents, we can't call the police…we're screwed!"

"So why don't we figure out who the killer is?" Jesse questions. "Once we do that we can stop them."

I sigh. "Why not?" I allow slightly. "We got nothing better to do…than _die_."

"André, shut up," Beck mutters quietly. He sits with his arm around Khloe's shoulders as she rests her head against his chest.

"Where was everyone when Nye was attacked?" Annabella questions softly. Something…something about her voice just pisses me off right now…

"Why are we asking this?" I shout. "How do we know everybody ain't lying? We can't trust _anyone_!"

"_André, shut up_!" Beck shouts loudly. "You're not helping anything right now. Just _shut up_!"

"Hill said she'd be watching us," Khloe repeats loudly. She grabs Beck's hand and shoots to her feet. "What are you talking about?" Tori asks skeptically. "Hillary's over there bandaged, burned, and unconscious. How is she _possibly_ watching us?"

Khloe smiles hopefully and turns back to Tori. "She had the cameras turned on for the whole night," she announces. "That's how she knew we would do who we were supposed to." She blushes and her hand grips Beck's a little tighter. "We-we can find out who killed everyone so far and stop them before they get anyone else."

"So what are we waiting for?" Trent asks as he rises to his feet. "Let's check the tapes." Everyone else murmurs in agreement and we rise to our feet.

**Darius**

Everyone else gets up before I do.

I have my eyes locked on my cousin and that little piece of shit with his arms wrapped around her. His eyes are locked on mine and I know he can feel my hatred for him right now. Of all the people she could have slept with, of all the people she claims she's slept with, she just had to sleep with _him_.

"Vixen," I breathe lowly, not taking my eyes of him. He doesn't deserve recognition of any name. "Go with the others to check the tapes. I wanna chat with your stupid little friend."

"Ain't got nothin to say to you," he announces. He grips Vixen a little tighter and she grimaces. She pushes him off and shoots to her feet. "I ain't got time for this," she announces. She looks down on me. "Yeah I slept with him, but you need to get over it. You ain't my mama and you sure as _Hell_ ain't my daddy, so stop acting like it." She turns back to him. "We been friends for years and you ain't _never_ acted like this before." She looks between the both of us. "You two better fix your shit, cuz I ain't dealing with it."

With that, she walks away…leaving me alone with _him_.

"Who you—"

"Fuck you," I spit.

"Fuck you!"

I snap to my feet and he does the same. "What the hell is your problem?" he questions loudly. "Why you trippin' for?" I scoff and roll my eyes. "What I wanna know is: who the hell taught you grammar?" I counter. I move to the door and close it, locking it behind me, all without taking my eyes off him. "How about you shut your damn mouth, huh? You tryna _fuck_ like a man, so let's see you _fight_ like one."

I smirk slightly and he advances toward me. But before he can get in a good hit, I give him a right hook to the face. With my hand broken, sure it hurts like hell.

But he's down with one punch.

"That's all you got _brujo_?" I mock. "Let's see what you got!"

He shoots to his feet. "You think you da shit, huh?" he calls out. He runs toward me and I think he's gonna get me in the face, but he goes for my stomach. The kid's crafty…

Before I can even hunch over in pain, he gives me an uppercut right in the jaw. It knocks me up off my feet, but I fall against the door still standing. He's strong—I'll give him that—but it'll take a lot to get me down.

I jump up and lunge for him, hitting him so hard dead in the face that he falls backwards against a display of Western Cow dolls. Some of them moo as they hit the floor and blood pops from the corner of his mouth. I run at him and punch him in his face again…and again…and again…

Blood flies everywhere, but I don't stop. I can't stop. He touched my cousin, dammit! She's all I got and he touched her! I don't care if she was a virgin or not; he touched her!

He doesn't deserve to live…

"_What the hell are you doing?_"

**Vixen**

Okay, so maybe what I said was a little harsh, but I'm sick of their shit. I mean, Homie and I've been tight since we were six and he's never acted the way he's acting now. He's…he's acting like he's got something to prove. No, he's acting like I'm his stupid little prize.

So I'm following the group to the video surveillance whatever and I realize: it's probably not the best idea to leave those two alone together. So I turn around, head past the corner I took with the others, and I see movement in Create a Cow. One of the figures moves toward the other and a stand of dolls falls to the ground.

I gasp and run the rest of the distance to the store.

Once I get there, I see Darius with Homie, but he's hitting him. Blood's flying and he's hitting him! Homie's trying to fight back, but Darius is too strong for him. Darius continues to hit him and I try to open the door to this stupid little cow place but the door is locked!

"_What the hell are you doing?_" I shriek, trying to get his attention. D flinches for a minute but he doesn't look back at me. He goes back to punching Homie and Homie tries to stop him by holding out his fists and keeping a tight grip on one of D's arms. I keep banging on the door, screaming at him to stop, but he doesn't listen.

"You're killing him!" I scream loudly.

Then I see Homie's hands drop to his sides…

Darius slows on his punches until he eventually realizes what he's done and finally stops. When he lets Homie's body fall to the ground, he finally looks back at me. His eyes…are wild and there's blood on his face and clothes…

His face drops as he advances toward me…but I can't look at him…

I just can't…

Slowly, I back away, but then I turn to run. As soon as I do, I bump into someone. They're taller than me—so that could be just about anyone except Cat—and they're wearing a big black hoodie.

I don't remember anyone wearing a hoodie…

I open my mouth to scream when their hand clamps over my mouth. D runs up to the door and starts banging on it as I try to see. "_Ariana_!" he screams. I hold my arms out to him, but the person who's holding me drags me away.

The next thing I know, everything turns black.

_**The Killer**_

When we were going to the video room thing or whatever you want to call it, I was near the back of the group staying out of the way. The key to not getting caught is blending in with the crowd. Any action movie that involves a chase scene will tell you that.

I would have been at the very back if Vixen, Darius, and Homie hadn't stayed behind. I turned around at one point to see Vixen following us, but she'd turned around like she was gonna go back to Create a Cow. I just turned away from her and kept walking with the others.

Even if she wasn't with _us_, Vixen would be safe if she was with those fighting boys.

For now…

Beck leads the group of people and unlocks the door to the security room. Slowly, we file in one by one with our hands clasped tightly to two others. We don't speak and all is quiet.

"Which one do you think we should check first?" Ryanna asks quietly. She's up front between Beck and André. She thinks they'll keep her safe.

Not if I have anything to do with it…

"We'll check the music store first," Beck announces. "It's where Nye was first murdered."

"No way," Jesse defies. He's two people in front of me. "We should check the camera for the main entrance; we should see were everyone splits off and who doesn't go where."

Beck opens his mouth to say something else, but Darius's scream cuts him off. And like flies, they all start running to the sound. I run with them—I have to—but I stay near the back, taunting them a little with my run in a way. We'll come up empty.

They'll find Darius still in the store…

They'll find Homie or whatever his name is dead…

It's all part of the plan.

Hillary's list was _my_ decision; she just didn't know it. I planned her list, made it what it was, set up everything that was supposed to be put in place…

I get there just as everyone is eying Darius in shock. They all look to him and past him, to the bloody-faced corpse on the ground by the knocked over stand of still mooing cows. He screams at them to go down the hall to save his cousin, and they back away from him. They're afraid of him. They see the blood on his hands and the blood on his face. They see the bruise starting to form under his eye.

They see he's now a murderer…

He takes a step forward and André and Beck run up to him, grabbing him by his arms to restrain him. André calls out for someone to find something to tie Darius up with. Ryanna and Trent go inside and search for anything; they end up coming out with little cow clothes tied together in really tight knots while Darius struggles in the arms of the boys. They're all so stupid if you ask me.

They manage to tie him up, but Darius keeps struggling. He just won't give up. So they have to get all the guys, except for Robbie who stayed with Hillary in a far corner of Create a Cow and didn't do anything to stop Darius for beating a boy to death, to carry him off to a supply closet where they think he won't get out. I doubt he will, what with his broken hand and all.

But I've planned for if he does…

And after they look away from the closed supply closet, Khloe notices something. "Hey guys?" she calls out.

"Where's Camille?"

Rule number one to being a successful serial killer in high school: Never work alone.


	13. Chapter 9: All To Myself

Oh hi! So, I was supposed to have this chapter up yesterday, but that obviously didn't work that way. So here's my chapter today!

To me, it started off a little meh and I feel like it got intense near the end. Uh, I feel like I might have made this chapter a little controversial, but it gives you more insight to one of the characters. And like, throughout the chapter there's a lot of drama going on besides the sheer terror of the murders.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really, REALLY hope you leave a review. I think there will be one or two chapters before the epilogue where the killer is finally revealed. You'll never guess who it is, muahaha!

As always, you guys are great for reading this and amazing for reviewing.

Xoxo,

Skye

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 9 – All To Myself"<strong>_

_"I don't wanna be the bad guy. I thought you wanted me, cause I want you all to myself…" – Marianas Trench_

**Khloe**

"Which one do you think we should check first?" Ryanna asks quietly. She's up front with me, Beck, and André. Hopefully we'll all be safe up here. I mean, we'll see the killer coming if we're up front and he won't grab the four of us from behind because the others will be able to stop him, right?

"We'll check the music store first," Beck announces once we reach the security office. "It's where Nye was first murdered."

"No way," Jesse defies, pushing his way to the front. "We should check the camera for the main entrance; we should see where everyone splits off and _who_ doesn't go _where_."

Beck and Jesse start arguing and the rest of us stand around in awkwardness, unsure of what we do. It goes on for a little bit longer, and then we hear a scream.

We all take off running to _Create a Cow_ and find Darius banging on the door, calling out to his cousin. His hands…are covered in _blood_ and so is his face! Oh, my God, I hope his cousin isn't dead!

Beck pulls something from the door handles and Darius rushes out. "That bastard took her!" he shouts. "We gotta go save her!"

Then Ryanna screams loudly and I cover my ears. "What did you do?" she shrieks in fear, hiding behind André. I look past Darius to find Tori's cousin on the floor by a turned over stack of cows. There's a pool of blood by his face…and he's not breathing!

He…he killed Tori's cousin…

I scream loudly and I feel my body double over in fear. I clench my sides and shattered sobs escape my lips as I fall to the ground. I only stare at the floor, unable to do anything else. A girl's hands wrap around me, but I ignore them.

This is too much…

I can't deal with this…

Why are people _dying_?

When the numbness of my fear goes away a little, I see the boys carrying Darius off to a supply closet. His friend Trent keeps muttering something to him, and he looks upset. That's when I notice someone's not here…

"Hey guys," I call frantically, "Where's Camille?"

Jesse drops Darius and spins around. His eyes are wide with terror as he searches for her.

"Cam?" he calls out. "Cam?"

We hear her shriek and it sounds like it's coming from behind me. Jesse takes off running and knocks me back to the ground as he runs after her. "_Camille!_" he shouts.

Tori helps me up and all the girls run after him while the boys make sure Darius is locked away.

Once we reach Camille, we see her on the ground sobbing in Jesse's arms. I cling to Tori and Ry's hands as we move closer to the scene. Cat stays by Annabella behind us, whimpering softly. Slowly, the three of us progress forward. I start to see hints of blood, and I know I should run away, but curiosity is getting the best of me.

Once I see Touch Down on the floor in a pool of his own blood, I scream at the top of my lungs and squeeze Tori and Ryan's hands tightly.

His…oh God…his organs have been ripped out and they're around him in a big circle. The outer circle consists of his small intestine wrapped around the length of his body twice; I know it's the small intestine because that one's longer for some reason. The first inner circle has his large intestine wrapped around the circumference of his body just once while the second inner circle starts with his heart above his head. His pancreas is near his heart, followed by his stomach, his liver, a kidney, a lung, his appendix, another kidney, another lung, and finally his gallbladder. His chest is ripped open, exposing his bloody ribs and a hollowed out chest.

When I stop screaming, everything grows black and the world disappears from under my feet…

**Trent**

I…I can't believe he killed that kid. I knew D hated Homie but man, _damn_! Why did he have to do it? I told that fucker he's got anger issues and they'd get the best of him!

Beck, Jesse, André, and I grab him after I managed to knock him out; I almost broke my damn hand in the process. We get him tied up and we start dragging him to a nearby supply closet. Halfway there, Khloe calls out wondering for Camille and Jesse drops his grip on Darius, almost letting D pull the rest of us to the ground.

"Cam?" Jesse calls out. "Cam?"

As soon as he calls out to her, we hear her shriek loudly. Jesse gasps sharply and takes off running, knocking Khloe down in the process. "Camille!" he shouts. His voice echoes through the halls and the girls take off after him while Beck, André, and I make sure Darius is safely locked away in the closet.

By the time we get him in and lock the door, we hear another blood-curdling scream. I'm not one for determining screams, but I'm pretty sure it was Khloe who screamed.

We run in the direction of the scream to find Tori and Ryanna holding Khloe who's passed out while Camille clings to Jesse on the floor by the nearby wall. All the guys are too busy focusing on Touch Down's mangled body on the floor. But I'm pretty observant. I see the metal curtain ripped open like it's been welded and singed open, the broken glass of the Shoe Hole's door.

It looks like no one's noticed how James hangs upside down near the PJ Kenny's or that his body's been completely flayed. The blood is in a large pool underneath him, but I don't remember hearing him scream. I don't remember hearing Touch Down scream either…

Then I notice the windows of PJ Kenny's…

"Guys," I mutter. Tori, Ryanna, Beck and André only focus on trying to wake Khloe up. Camille and Cat are crying while Jesse and Annabella, respectively, are trying to calm them down as they hold the girls tightly.

I understand wanting to protect someone you love like Jesse's doing, but this is the first time Annabella and Cat have_ ever_ had contact with each other. I know Cat—beautiful, gorgeous, loving Cat—will cling to anyone and everyone when she's happy, upset, or even—God forbid—angry (and no one wants to see Cat angry). But Annabella, I don't really know her. But the way she acts, she acts like Cat's her goddess or something like that, like Cat's the only thing that keeps Annabella breathing. She never lets Cat out of her freaking sight and always has at least one hand on her body...

"Guys," I call a little louder. Still, no one pays attention to me. This crying is starting to get on my nerves.

"_Look at the damn door!_" I shout, causing everyone to jump slightly. Shit gets real when the shy guy shouts…

The girls all gasp as their eyes trail up to the door. Several windows of the store are covered in bloody pieces of James' skin held up by tape. Blood drips down the windows and streams are starting to dry on the ground. The skin is cut into small strips, just enough to form a lot of words.

_Find a TV and turn to Channel 3._

"Wh-why do we need a TV?" Camille asks quietly.

"_Somebody, help!_" Vixen screams in the distance. It scares the crap out of everyone and they jump out of their skin.

"Does that answer your question?" I call down to her before swiftly turning on my heels and running. My shoes squeal loudly on the floor as I run the length of the South Wing and skid to turn down the West Wing.

There are so many thoughts racing through my head as I follow the sound of Vixen's screams. What if Darius got out? What if he grabbed her and he's hurting her? What if after he killed Tori's cousin, Vixen ran away and he wanted to chase after her to make sure she didn't say nothin?

I can't let her get hurt…

Her screams come from the far end of the West Wing, to the back storage rooms. I continue to run left and right through the corridors of boxes and holiday decorations. I get to a set of double doors and try to push them open, but they're locked tightly. I try to shake the doors open just as the others catch up to me.

"Why won't the door open?" Beck calls out.

"Do I look like I know?" I scream back to him as I continue to try and shake the door open. I have to get to her; I have to protect her. I made a promise long ago that I'd always keep her safe even when Darius couldn't.

Now would be a good time to live up to that promise.

_"I wouldn't try to open that door if I were you,"_ a distant voice calls out. It's low, gravelly, and dark.

**Cat**

We all turn around really fast, looking for whoever that scary voice was coming from. I cling to Annabella and she clings to me. She's really protective of me and it makes me feel really good. My brother used to be protective of me too, but that was before he got special treatment…

_"It's hard to talk to all of you when you can't see my face,"_ they call out to us. The voice is scary, but maybe it's Jade! She has a scary voice sometimes!

I pull away from Annabella, wrenching out her grasp and running back where we came. "Cat, stop!" she calls after me. I can't though; it might be Jade! I want to see Jade again!

I keep running back through the back room (haha!) and I get back to the end of the West Wing. "Where are you?" I call out above the voices behind me. They'll keep me from seeing Jade again!

_"I'm in here, little kitten,"_ the scary voice calls out. It's coming from the TV Barn! That's at the edge of the West Wing before you turn to go down the North Wing!

Everyone starts to get closer to me and I take off running again. My feet slide across the cold floor, but I'm used to it by now, and I continue onto the TV Barn. When I get there, the door's already open and I slip inside.

All the big screen TV's are on and there's a person wearing a big hoodie sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. I can't see their face because they're wearing a rubber mask, but I can see their lips and their eyes! Well…I can't see the colors…

"Cat, what do you think you're doing?" Annabella screams angrily at me. I keep my eyes on the scary person. "You can't just run away from us like that! What if you'd gotten hurt?" She runs up to me and hugs me tightly, but I don't move.

_"You don't have to worry about that,"_ the scary person announces. _"I won't ever our little kitten. No, one of you will. As a matter of fact, all of you will. Or should I say, you all have?"_

"What are you going on about?" Ryanna spits angrily. The scary person laughs softly and it gives me goose bumps!

_"You've all hurt our precious little Cat at one point in time,"_ they explain. But nobody hurt me; I'm okay!

_"None of you ever physically hurt her,"_ they continue, _"I wouldn't allow it if you did. No, you've all hurt her emotionally. You've made her cry, made her scream, and even given her panic attacks. None of you remember that, though, and I'm sure none of you know what you've done to be here in this mall."_

"So are you gonna tell us or are you just gonna make fun of us?" Jesse growls. Again the meany voice laughs and they shift in their seat. _"I won't tell you,"_ they answer. _"You don't get to know just yet. But what I will tell you is that you're now missing three people from your little group."_

The smaller TVs around the biggest TV the scary person was using buzz with one of those fuzzy screens for a minute before they show Darius, Vixen, and Tori…

I gasp and turn around, looking for Tori. "Tori!" I call out. Maybe she's just a little behind and the killer is just playing with us. My brother used to play really mean games like that all the time!

I hear a muffled screaming and turn back to the screens. Tori's on one of the TVs, the one near the end of the line of TVs. She's got two metal bars around her body to keep her against this wall. She's not moving and her eyes look scared, like she's terrified or something.

I look a little left and I see Darius sitting on a little bench with his hands tied behind his back. But there's this big metal thing around his neck that's on a long metal pole that goes down to the ground. He tries to struggle in it, and he even screams for someone to help him.

On the last TV at the far left is his cousin Vixen. Like Tori, she's got two metal bars around her, one on her chest and one on her legs to keep her from moving, but her arms are free and she's trying to pull those bars off. They look like they hurt!

But other than those bars that look like they're pinching her long hair, nothing looks like it's hurting her.

So then why does she look more scared then Tori?

"What are you doing?" Trent screams. "Don't hurt them!"

The killer laughs again. _"I'm not doing anything,"_ he says. He's scaring me! His eyes are really cold looking and mean looking! _"Darius here is in the midst of what the Spanish used to call a 'garrote.' The band around his neck is set on an automatic trigger and will crush his throat to the point of death in a matter of minutes._

_"His little cousin may look fine, but what you all don't see is a large saw on a mechanical conveyer belt. Once the timer has started, the saw will move toward her until it inevitably saws her in half._

_"Finally, we come to Miss Tori Vega. While she may be strapped to the wall like Ariana over there, I assure you there is no saw to cut her in half. Instead, I've injected her with Pancuronium bromide, a paralytic agent. In a matter of mere minutes, Tori won't be able to take air into her lungs, thus slowly suffocating."_

Tori starts murmuring loudly but her lips won't move! She's not a good ventriloquist…

"Let them go!" Beck orders as he steps forward. Again the killer laughs._ "I'm afraid I can't do that,"_ he says. _"This is all part of my plan. But what I will do is allow you to save only one of them; that means: either all nine of you go to save one victim or all three of them die. Once you decide which person you want to save, you should return here because I've got a little story for you that could possibly save your lives."_

Story time? I love stories!

_"But do hurry,"_ the killer continues,_ "In less than five minutes, they will all die."_ He turns to walk off screen but then he turns back to us.

_"I almost forgot,"_ he adds, _"Here's some news that may help you with your decision process. Two out of three victims are murderers themselves; one murderer should be pretty obvious, but which one of the girls is a murderer? Think hard, children. There isn't much time left."_

Then the TV screen with the killer's face goes black while the other three stay on.

**Ryanna**

"Yo, we gotta save Vixen," Trent announces as he runs up to her TV screen. I faintly hear the sound of a buzz saw starting up. He turns back to us with pleading eyes. "I made a promise to Darius that I'd look out for her when he couldn't."

"But what about Tori?" Cat calls out loudly. She looks like she's on the verge of crying again.

"We can't let a murderer live," André announces coldly. We all turn to him and I tighten my grip on his hand and arm. "But we don't know which one of them killed someone..."

"It can't be Tori," Beck announces, "She'd never hurt anyone."

That makes Trent upset.

"So what are you trying to say?" he shouts. "You tryna say that _Vixen_ looks like she could kill someone? She's fucking fifteen dammit! She wouldn't kill anyone!"

"What if it wasn't a person that died," Camille offers. "Well…it wasn't a person _yet_." We all look to her in confusion. It would _have_ to be a person though; the killer _said_ one of them murdered somebody.

"Are you saying one of them had an abortion?" Jesse insinuates. Camille nods slowly. "Girls get abortions all the time," she announces. "So how do we know one of _them_ didn't?"

I feel Andre's hand clamp tightly on my own, but I pretend not to notice it.

"Ariana…was…a virgin," Darius strains out. We look back to the monitors and see the garrote is a little tighter around his neck. Now we know they can hear us...

I also see Vixen looking mad up at the ceiling.

"That was my business!" she shouts to the sky, "Not yours! I wouldn't never get no abortion no way!"

Well, there was a lot of grammar wrong with that sentence…

Slowly, Beck turns to André.

My heart starts racing and I already know what's coming.

"You dated Tori a little after Jade and I broke up."

And suddenly…my heart shatters.

Tori Vega? Of all people, _Tori Vega_? There's_ nothing_ to her! So she can sing, but who _can't_? She can't play an instrument, she's not funny, and she whines too much for her own good. She's got the body of a ten-year-old boy!

And yet he slept with her…

I…I can't hear what everyone's saying…

All I can hear is the sound of silenced moans filling the air as I picture every touch they've ever shared. I see every filthy kiss he gives her on her lips and her bare skin as he rips off her clothes. I see the sheer lust in her eyes as she sees what I saw when André and I were in the bridal store.

I hate her…

"Save Vixen," I announce, uncaring if I interrupted someone. I want them all to know that I'm voting _against_ Tori Vega. "Darius wants us to keep her safe and we should honor his wishes."

"He fucking murdered someone," Jesse reminds me angrily. "Why should we give into his last demands?"

"Because she didn't kill anyone, asshole!" I scream.

"If you're gonna save me could you _please_ hurry up?" Vixen cries out. I look back up to the monitor to see the buzz saw is now on the screen, just a little away from her mid-section. Darius is gasping for air and Tori is just…not moving or anything.

"Let's…save Vixen," Beck finally sighs out. "We won't be able to find Tori in her state and Darius sure as hell doesn't want to be saved. We wouldn't even know how to reverse the paralysis even if we _could_ find Tori."

"Thank you!" Vixen screams happily. Light hits the side of her face and I guess she's crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughs slightly on the hysterical side as she continues to pull at the metal bar around her chest.

Quickly, we all turn and head back down the West Wing.

I let go of Andre's hand as we run and move as far away from him as I can. I can't look at him right now; this is too much right now…

When we go past the corridors of boxes and props and get back to that set of double doors, Trent pushes through them—shoulder first—without hesitation. There we see Vixen strapped to the wall with the buzz saw dangerously near her stomach. Her eyes are frantic once she sees us.

"Thank, God," she breathes in terrified relief. "Please get me out of this thing! There's a panel over there in the corner with a big red button on it. There's a little switch thing near the bottom of the panel. Flip that down and the bars will let go. Please hurry!"

Beck starts to move, but I push him out of the way. I rush to the panel and slam my hand down on the button. The saw stops running and Vixen continues to laugh out in hysteria. Without any hesitation, I push the switch down and we all hear a metal clanking as the bars around Vixen's body slowly swing open. She screams out in relief and runs behind the saw, hugging me tightly.

_"I wouldn't celebrate just yet,"_ the killer called out to us. His voice rang through the hallways like a sour note on a clarinet. It gave me shivers every time he spoke…

Then I remember…

I pull away from Vixen and run back to the TV Barn.

I need to see this.

This has to end now.

Upon entering, I see Tori's body held up limply by the bars around her body. Her eyes are tired and she's breathing heavily through her nose, desperately seeking air. She's not getting it though; her lungs are failing and there's hardly any chance of her to receive it.

Her chest flinches slightly.

Her body goes limp.

Now he's all mine…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was pretty intense wouldn't you say? Actually, leave a review telling me what you think! Until next time, xoxo!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 10: Eyes Wide Open

**_OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE END-but not really. There's an epilogue. I've been putting this off FOR FOREVER. I knew what I wanted to write, but I was too lazy to write it. So I started writing at 8 and forced myself to keep writing until I finished the story (at 2:30 AM). So it's finally over. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The aftermath will be revealed in the Epilogue which is going up right after this._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Chapter 10 – Eyes Wide Open"<em>**

_"So this is the end of the story. Everything we had, everything we did is buried in dust, and this dust is all that's left of us. While the signs will clear, they have no idea. You just get used to living in fear or give up when you can't even picture your future. We walk the plank with our eyes wide open." – Gotye_

"What the _hell_ was that?" Khloe hisses in Ryanna's ear. She's the first to get to the TV Barn while the others are far behind, still consoling Vixen.

"She had to die," Ryanna replies coldly, keeping her eyes locked on the monitor with Tori's dead body.

"You don't give a damn about the fact that she had an abortion," Annabella accuses.

Ryanna's head snaps to her. "You're right!" she screams. "Are you happy? _You're right_!" She realizes she's yelling and lowers her voice. "You know how long I've liked André; I hated Tori from the moment I met her, even worse when I found out they dated. But knowing she almost had _his_ child, something that should be _mine_? I couldn't have that. What if we'd saved Tori and she was so stricken with grief, happiness, or what the hell ever, that she ran back to him? He would no doubt take her back—considering her condition—and I would be ripped out of the picture." She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes as she hears the others coming back to the TV Barn.

"There was only room for two in this picture and I _don't_ intend to leave."

Vixen comes rushing into the TV Barn next and throws her arms around Ryanna's neck. Her eyes are bloodshot and her makeup is streaked down her face. Her curly hair is a ruffled mess with frizzed strands pointing out every which way. "Thank you so much!" she cried onto Ryanna's shoulder. Ryanna quickly wrapped her arms around Vixen with a warm smile.

It was all an act though.

She didn't give a damn about Tori, Vixen, or Darius. She didn't give a damn about anyone but herself and André…maybe her friends. But she could pretend she cared—she could do a damn good job of pretending—because she was an actress. She could fake her smile with the best of them and no one would be the wiser.

She's one of the best actresses in Hollywood Arts.

"So now what do we do?" André questions as he is the last to enter the TV barn.

"Why don't we talk about how the killer made it blatantly obvious he's not gonna kill Cat?" Jesse answers, turning to the petite redhead. She squeaks in fear and ducks into Annabella who tightens her grasp around Cat's waist.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Annabella spits. "Why are you so quick to accuse everyone? How do we know you're not behind this?"

"Because I have a fucking alibi!" Jesse explodes. Cat screams and runs away. Annabella calls after her and proceeds to run after Cat.

"See what you did?" Beck spits as he runs after the two girls.

"Fuck you!" Jesse calls after him.

Camille slaps Jesse on the arm. "What the hell?" she hisses. "You _know_ Cat; she'd never hurt anyone. The killer is _not_ Cat, but he _is_ doing it _because_ of Cat."

Jesse crosses his arms. "I say we keep an eye on her," he suggests. "And that Annabella chick. Who the hell is she anyway?"

"How the hell should I know? She just started school this year."

"I love how you guys are talking like we're not here," Khloe interjects. She turns to Camille. "You seem to be pretty close even though you hate Jesse."

Camille slouches in a defensive stance with her arms crossed. "Are you trying to suggest something?" she questions with a pointed voice. "Because it sounds like you are and I _really_ think you don't want to be doing that."

"Why?" Ryanna inquires, coming to Khloe's rescue. She stands in front of her friend and crosses her arms. "Are you gonna try and kill her too?"

Camille shoots into a straight position with clenched fists. "Look you little cu—"

"Hey!" André interrupts, standing between the two girls. "Cut it out! _None_ of us is the killer. We all have alibis to prove it so stop trying to pin the blame on each other!" He looks between both girls with an irritated glance. "Okay?"

Ryanna grabs his hand and completely forgets about Camille. Her face softens with sadness. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I'm just really tired and scared… I wanna go home and forget this ever happened."

André looks to her first in disbelief, but the look quickly diminishes. "We can't forget it," he tells her. He holds her hand a little tighter. "Nothing's ever gonna be the same after tonight."

_"I have an announcement,"_ the killer's grave voice rings through the hallways. Everyone in the TV Barn jumps at the sound of his deep voice over the PA system and Cat squeaks in the hall. _"Up until now,"_ the killer continues, _"The order of your deaths has been random. But we're in the final stretch now. There are only twelve of you left; however, four of you will not die tonight. I will not tell you who the other three that will not die tonight are. Every twenty minutes, someone else will die until those four remain. Only then will they be released and I will confess to my murders. _

_"I will also, give you all clues as to who I am and will give you the opportunity to discover me through process of elimination. First, I am _not_ among the remaining twelve. Second, I would _never_ harm Caterina Valentine in any way, unlike all of you have, for I am very close to her. Third, I am more than meets the eye. Fourth, I have known you _all _for quite some time now; I know all of your strengths and all of your weaknesses. I have played these weaknesses to my advantage and killed my victims in accordance to their biggest weakness. _

_"For now, those are all the clues I will give you toward my identity. I will not tell you who I am going to kill next, but if you guess my identity and _why_ I have brought you here tonight when I come for the next victim, I will set you all free. You have twenty minutes."_

There is a loud, distant banging. Beck lets out an angered growl and another bang is heard. Everyone in the TV Barn runs to the door that leads to the PA system, presumably where the banging came from. They find Beck throwing his body against the door while Annabella and Cat sit off to the side against the wall. Cat is crying softly against Annabella's shoulder as Beck screams for the killer to open the door.

He's losing his cool.

André runs up to Beck and pulls him away from the door. "Come on, man, stop," he pleads. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Do you think I care?" Beck shouts as he thrashes in Andre's grasp. "I want out of here!"

"We all do!" Jesse spits in annoyance. He's hated Beck from day one. "Shut the hell up and sit the hell down until we figure out what's going on."

"Who put you in charge?" Beck spits as he tries to lunge for Jesse.

Jesse steps back with a hard frown and stands with no fear. He directs his voice to the other nine people around. "Our time is limited so we need to figure out who the killer is," he states confidently. "Like he said, it's none of us and it's not Robbie or Hillary. As for the four who aren't going to die, we already know one of them is Cat and I doubt it's gonna be Hillary since the killer didn't finish her off when he had the chance."

"Then that should mean the same for me!" Vixen claims worriedly. "Ri-right?"

"So who are the other two?" Khloe asked fearfully, ignoring her question.

Jesse shrugged.

"I bet it's Robbie!" Cat announces happily. Her eyes are red and puffy, but there are no other signs of tears. She clings to her knees with a weak smile. "He's always really nice to me and he would never hurt me; I trust him _soooooo_ much!" Everyone can see Annabella's visible distaste at the little kitten's statement and her grip around Cat's waist tightens ever so slightly.

"I think Cat's right," Trent pipes up. He's standing near Ryanna and fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. "When we left Create a Cow, he was still there and wouldn't let Hillary go. And if Cat thinks he's been really good to her then the killer won't want to kill him."

"So who's the last one?" Khloe asks frantically. She clings to Ryanna's arm and starts to dig her nails into Ryanna's skin. Ryanna lets out a low, pained noise and throws Khloe's hands off.

"We should focus on who's next," Beck announces softly. He's regained his composure and André has let go of him. He turns to Cat. "Cat," he calls, "Who's the meanest person to you here?"

All is silent as the petite teen visibly things about Beck's question. It's hard for her to remember things like that, though. After a long moment of silence, she speaks: "Everyone's pretty mean to me…" She gasps and smiles at Beck. "Everyone except you and Robbie! And Annabella!" She leans in closer to Annabella and nuzzles her warmly.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Jesse complains as he leans against the wall. "I know _I'm_ gonna die; I can't stand the little ditz."

Cat gasps and starts to pout. "That's so mean!" she cries out.

Camille punches Jesse in the arm. "Why would you say that?" she asks with a scowl.

He rolls his eyes and rests his head against the wall. "Don't even try and play," he snipes. "You know you feel the same way." Cat gasps again and Camille looks away with her arms crossed and a defeated grimace.

"I love Cat!" Khloe exclaims. She slides across the floor and hugs the redhead tightly. "Love, love, love!"

"Come off it, Khloe," Ryanna spits. "You're just saying that so you won't die. Name one nice thing you've done for Cat."

Khloe opens her mouth to speak, but her face goes blank as she tries to think of something nice she's done. With a defeated sigh, she falls back against the wall and sits limply with a pout.

"Well name something nice you've done for Cat, Ry," Annabella counters. She doesn't think it's fair that Ryanna's picking on Khloe, especially when the two are supposedly best friends.

"She brings me cookies!" Cat announces joyously, licking her lips at the thought.

"She also laughs at you behind your back with Camille," Annabella announces, wrapping both arms around Cat. Cat gasps and covers her mouth.

"This is the first time I've ever talked to Cat," Trent tells the group. He sighs softly and slides down the wall.

"The killer is probably going to save the meanest people for last," Beck announces. "So some of the nicest people to Cat will die first."

"You used to bring Cat in on the middle of your fights with Jade," Annabella points out.

"Why do you know so much about Cat?" Jesse shouts, shooting off the wall. Camille grabs him by the arm to keep him from advancing.

"I…observe things," she answers cryptically. "But it doesn't matter; I'm not gonna be the next to die because I'd never hurt Cat."

"Let's not think about who's next," Vixen offers. She sounds a little smug, knowing she's not gonna die tonight. "Let's just use the clues and figure out who the killer is; then there won't be a 'next!'"

"The killer is close to Cat," Jesse repeats, returning to his slouched position on the wall. "The closest people to Cat are Beck, Jade, Tori, André, and Robbie. Two of those five are dead and the killer isn't one of the remaining twelve of us, so it's none of those guys. Who else would be close to you?"

"My brother got so close to me once that he pushed me into a drier!" Cat answers, pleased with the thought of helping people. Jesse rolls his eyes with a scoff.

"I don't think your brother would want to hurt one of us," Beck supplied. "Half of us have never even met him."

"What if the killer is someone who's already been killed?" Ryanna suggests. "What if someone faked their death?"

"Out of all the people who died," Camille began, "It can't be Trina—because she's missing half her head—it can't be Darius—because his neck is crushed—it can't be Touch Down or Jordan—because they were flayed and gutted—and it can't be Tori—because she was paralyzed and died of asphyxiation."

"But what if Tori was faking it?" Ryanna questioned grudgingly. "We all go to a _performing arts _school, so she could have been faking it."

"Tori wouldn't kill anyone," André snaps.

"She got an abortion!" Ryanna snaps back louder. Then she realizes she's yelling at the man she loves and looks away from him, her long hair whisking around her.

"What if it was that little Goth girl you dated," Jesse offers to Beck. "She doesn't seem to like anyone or anything."

"She does hate a lot of things and people," André adds.

Beck crosses his arms. "Jade's dead," he reminds everyone. "She may not be the nicest person, but she _wouldn't_ kill anyone."

"And why wouldn't she?" Camille attacks. "She was close to Cat, she's not one of us, and she's friends with Hillary who knows everything about _everyone_."

"Jade used to hurt Cat all the time, though," Annabella disputes. "And none of us—except Beck—would put it past her to kill people."

Everyone opens their mouths to weigh in on the argument when the lights begin to flicker. Khloe starts screaming and the lights explode. Shuffling ensues and male shouts of defiance ring out. The shuffling grows louder as the victim begins to thrash in the killer's grasp. A loud thump is heard, followed by the soft thud of a body hitting the floor. The lights flicker on and the hooded killer stands at the end of the hall with his black-gloved hands tightly coiled in a piano wire around Andre's neck. Ryanna and Khloe scream in surprise

"Let him go!" Ryanna pleads. "Please don't kill him!"

Andre's hands grab at the wire around his throat, letting out small pained noises as the tight wire brazes the skin of his fingers. The killer simply tightens the rope around Andre's neck and his face grows paler as the blood rushes from his head. Weakly, Andre's hands move to the killer's wrists to try and pry him off.

"Who am I?" the killer's deep voice questions.

"You're Jade West!" Ryanna screams. "You're Jade fucking West, now let him go!"

The killer pulls tighter on the wire and drops of blood start to fall on the white floor.

"Wrong answer."

The others want to rush to André, but the fear of setting the killer off lingers in their minds. Beck, most of all, wants to run to save his friend, but he's torn between letting his friend die slowly or quickly. Either way, he knows there's nothing he can do to save André.

"Leave," André chokes out. "Get away!"

"I can't," Ryanna cries out. She turns to the killer. "I'm _begging_ you, _please_ don't kill him!"

Jesse's hand shoots out to Ryanna's shoulder. "Come on," he whispers. "There's nothing you can do to help him—nothing any of us can do. We all just need to make a break for it and go."

"I won't," Ryanna spits through clenched teeth. "I won't leave him."

"Come on, Ry," Khloe pleads. "Either way, he's gonna die. He wants us to leave! He wants you to be safe. If you keep standing around and watching him die you're gonna get killed too. Let's go!"

Ryanna's fingers twitch slightly and her mouth twists into a pained grimace. A tear falls from her eye and her hand snaps to her face to wipe it away. She takes in a deep breath and forces herself to turn away. Once she's no longer looking at André, the killer switches his grip on the wire and pulls a curved knife from the holster on his dark jeans. Then, with all the force he can muster, he thrusts the knife into the back of Andre's neck until the base is hidden by his dreadlocks and an inch of the bloody tip protrudes from the front of his neck. Blood shoots from Andre's mouth and covers his chin. His hands fall to his sides as the shocked expression remains on his face.

Khloe, witnessing the entire event, tries to stifle her gasp before Ryanna can see, but Ryanna knows. Ryanna screams angrily at the top of her lungs and runs past the others toward the main entrance. The others take off after her as the killer releases the wire and André falls on his face in a pool of his own blood.

At a normal walking pace, the killer begins to walk after them, his thick boots sloshing through all the blood.

Jesse and Camille reach the front doors first. He starts banging on the door and she starts rattling the handle. "Let us out!" she screams. She starts banging her body against the door to no avail as the others reach the door. Cat tries to claw at it while Beck and Trent ram the door. The glass flinches slightly.

A muffled squeak barely sounds over the banging of the door as the killer proceeds toward the remaining eight. Camille turns around in a flash. "Fuck you!" she screams at the killer at the top of her lungs. With a grimace, the killer pulls his arm back and throws his bloody knife at Camille with all his force. Camille stares on in paralyzed shock, but Jesse jumps in front of her just at the last second. The knife lodges deep into his forehead and he stumbles backward against Camille before falling forward and lodging the knife deeper into his forehead. She screams at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees, and Khloe quickly joins in.

Then, the mall doors open. With Camille and Jesse's distraction, Ryanna was able to pick the lock of the North Wing door; it's a skill she picked up when her mother used to lock her away in the closet when her 'uncle' came to visit. Everyone sprints for the exit and Trent pulls Camille out by her arm. Khloe leads the group, running as fast as her bare feet will take her.

She doesn't see or hear the speeding car heading her way; the fear and adrenaline have greatly hindered her.

Beck, close behind, breaks out into a fast sprint and manages to push her forward and out of the way, sacrificing himself in the process. A red, beat up, 1982 BMW screeches down the empty pavement and eighty miles an hour before smacking into Beck's side. The sound of metal hitting his body echoes through the dark, empty night as the bumper crashes into his ribs. He quickly flies against the windshield, cracking it slightly, before being rolled atop the hood and smacking against the pavement once the car passes.

The car crashes into a light-post and sparks fly.

Khloe screams and runs to Beck, sobbing uncontrollably. She holds his head in her lap and he coughs up blood. He looks at her with weak eyes filled with laughter. "I couldn't let you get hurt," he whispers. He coughs up more blood, shaking his entire body, before his eyes close and his breathing stops. Khloe starts to choke on her own screams.

Police sirens sound in the slight distance and Camille, Trent, Vixen, Annabella, and Cat snap their heads to see the cars gliding across the road toward the mall.

Annabella pulls Cat off to the side. "Let's go, Cat," she begs.

"Go?" Cat repeats in confusion. "Go where?"

"Anywhere!" Annabella answers hurriedly. "Let's run away from all of this—forget everything and everyone here. It'll be just you and me…"

Cat takes her hand from Annabella and steps back in fear. "I can't leave everyone," she states. "I love my friends and they need me! And…and I don't even know you that well."

Annabella's face grows blank. She stares at Cat for a short moment before her hands ball into fists and her body starts to shake with rage. "Don't you get it?" she screeches, drawing attention from the others. "All of this was for you! All the death, the planning, the effort—for you!" She gestures toward her own body. "I spent a lot of fucking time planning this out for _you_, Cat! I wanted to make the world better for you, to get rid of everyone who'd ever hurt you. And this is how you repay me?"

She pulls a switchblade from her back pocket and raises the exposed knife high above her head in an attempt to stab Cat when a bullet collides with her chest, millimeters from her heart. She gasps in pain and shock resonates on her face as the knife falls from her hand. Cat screams in fear and runs from Annabella. Two more gunshots fire, hitting Annabella in the stomach and the forehead. Black blood spills from each wound and her mouth as she staggers forward slightly. Her arms fall to her side and her body drops face first to the cold, bloody pavement.


	15. Epilogue: Blood On My Hands

**_Hey chickadees! So remember when I said I'd make a sequel to this? Well, I don't know if I will. I have this other story I want to work on (and I might edit it so I can make it a fanfiction story) but if I decide to work on the sequel, I'll put something up on my profile. I'll let you guys know in a future story if I'm doing the sequel. So follow me if you want to be on the lookout! And with that, I give you the secret-revealing epilogue. If it's weird sounding, it's because it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired and I'm crashing from two cups of peppermint mocha coffee. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this tidbit._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Epilogue – Blood on My Hands"<em>**

"You felt the coldness in my eyes, and something I'm not revealing. Though you got used to my disguise, you can't shed this awful feeling. It's the 'me' that I let you know, 'cause I never show - I have my reasons. I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so. There's blood on my hands like the blood in you. Some things can't be treated so don't make me, don't make me be myself around you." – The Used

**Jade**

Annabella had a plan.

Everyone but Robbie and Hillary was supposed to die. Then Cat would run away with us. It would be me, Cat, Annabella, and Nye. Nye and I faked our deaths. We were supposed to 'die' first to draw suspicion away. Then we were supposed to kill everyone but Cat, Annabella, Robbie, and Hillary. When it was all done, the four of us were supposed to frame Darius since he had a history of violence and we were supposed to run away. We would probably go to San Francisco or somewhere in Washington; it didn't matter. Then when Cat was comfortable enough, she and Annabella would go on their own, leaving me with Nye.

I told her the plan wouldn't work. I told her Cat wouldn't run away. I told her she should have killed everyone, even Robbie and Hillary. Then Nye and I could have hid out at Annabella's house (since she lived in an apartment by herself) until graduation; that would be plenty of time for Cat to get comfortable to Annabella.

But Annabella didn't listen to me.

It's her own damn fault she's dead; no sweat off my back.

It's been two months since the party. All the funerals and memorials have been held and people are starting to forget. Nye and I stuck around in secrecy to watch the aftermath. There wasn't much of it, but we stayed anyway.

Hillary eventually recovered and her dad got her plastic surgery to hide the burns; she doesn't look the same as she used to, but she's not a hideous monster anymore—at least on the outside. I'd have to say I liked the monster better. She and Robbie are dating and they look pretty happy. Of course he's popular now and a little less of a dweeb.

Ryanna and Khloe spent more time together consoling each other, and that's basically all they did.

Camille found out she's pregnant because her stupid condom broke and that's what keeps her moving through the days. Turns out she loved that asshole.

Trent moved in with Vixen because he made some stupid promise to take care of her and now they're dating. Surprise, surprise.

And as you already know, Cat landed in the psych ward. She felt so guilty about being the cause of all the murders that it drove her insane. I also had a hand in her insanity because I kept trying to visit her; as much as I hate to admit, I missed her. And because I kept popping up, she kept on insisting I wasn't dead which really helped her insanity case.

Nye and I are packing up everything and we're going to Montana. We both moderately like the cold and it's far enough away from LA. We've been dating for nearly a year—I'm not too proud to say I was cheating on Beck—and I hate him a lot less than everyone else. I hate him about as much as I hate Cat, and I don't hate her at all. That 'l' word those stupid mushy couples say, yeah, I probably feel that. But I'd rather die than admit it.

So what was the _motive_? _Why_ did we do it?

Annabella's always been fucked in the head. She was on Anti-Depressants for the longest time and they had these weird side effects that came after pill withdrawal. She didn't like to take her pills at night because they gave her life-altering nightmares, so that was part of her motive. She was also an obsessive, possessive person. Once she set her eyes on Cat, that was it. She wanted to give the squirt the world, and that meant getting rid of all the bad people.

Nye is Cat's infamous 'my brother.' He's actually her half-brother, but she viewed him as her whole brother. She didn't know how to handle his 'death' though so she didn't cry that much. Nye's known Cat since they were five and he'd give his life for her.

_I'm_ also part of his motive.

My motive was simple: I hate people. No matter who it is, I hate them. I hated everyone in that damn mall, even my 'friend' Hillary. It wouldn't make any difference to me if they all lived or died, but I'd rather not have them in my life because they annoyed the hell out of me. Also, it's been on my bucket list for the longest time to murder someone. Now I can cross that off my list _and_ save a trip to jail.

It's a win, win situation here.

I don't particularly like the way things turned out, but what happens happens. 'Live and let die' and all that other clichéd bullshit. I'm going to live my new life with my new name with Nye in Montana and I'm never looking back. And if he plays his cards right, I might just marry him—even though I hate the 'sanctity of marriage.'

Either that or I'll kill him.


End file.
